Role Reversal
by D17-pharaohfox
Summary: 25 years after the Ceremonial Battle, the Pharaoh returns, a troubled and changed young man who needs guidance in his new life. Can Yugi be his guiding light, now that he welcomes the Pharaoh in his family as his son? Rating has gone up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

AN:  
- Please refer to my profile should you have any questions regarding:

Update Schedule

Story Data

- If the answers are not in my profile, then don't hesitate to send me a message.  
- Hello everyone, I'm back with a new fic...sort of. This one, unlike my former fics, is an original. Unfortunately, the following chapter will take a lot of time. But when I put it up, the following chapters will be uploaded at a given interval (Update schedule). When I don't for a very very very—a million very's—long time, I'll take this down. But for now, I'm still testing the waters. If you like what you read, then leave a review XD.

**HEADS UP: Depressing. A lot of references to Ancient Egyptian Mythology (I can't explain them all. But I'll give a few details for the ones with an asterisk (*))**

'thoughts'

* * *

**Role Reversal**_**  
Prologue**_

The doors finally closed. After so many years, he's finally where he should be...

"That traitor shall not enter Aaru!"

Atemu whirled around upon hearing that familiar booming voice. His eyes widened upon seeing the muscled form of a former enemy pointing at him. "Anubis!"

"How dare you!" It was Seto who had spoken. He took a step forward and raised a finger at Anubis. "If there's anyone least deserving of Aaru, it is you! You were once a powerful sorcerer* blessed by the Great Imy-ut*. But you chose to use your gifts against the pharaoh, therefore against the sacred Netjer*!"

Just as Anubis was about to counter, the door to the mortal realm vanished. Columns etched with hieroglyphics materialized, forming a corridor within the white room. Marble floor appeared beneath their feet. Walls decorated with hieroglyphs emerged from the light and settled at the sides, forming a hall from where they stood. The appearance of Wesir* and the 42 judges, sitting on majestic high chairs behind an equally majestic table completed the Hall of Two Truths*.

Anubis smirked, turning to the pantheon."You see how that pharaoh has the ability to corrupt minds, to bend and twist the truth!" He took a step towards Atemu but the latter's family and friends shielded him. "Such a coward. Always hiding behind comrades." He added smugly.

Atemu growled and tried to step forward. But his father's hand held him in place. "Do not fall prey to his tauntings, my son" Akhenamkhanen whispered.

"Those are such grave accusations, Sorcerer of death." The Lord of Eternity, Wesir stated. "This pharaoh has saved the world of mankind many times. He has made many sacrifices for the good of all. Why does he not deserve Aaru?"

"Because he is corrupted."

Everyone's attention was turned towards the jackal headed god that appeared amidst dark smoke. Anpu* stood next to his sorcerer, his slanted eyes focused on Atemu. "My servant is merely protecting the Kemet from this pharaoh's darkness."

Everyone fell silent. Atemu's friends and family wanted to say something in Atemu's defense. But they would not dare, especially not in the presence of the Netjer.

"Your servant lies!" Atemu said boldly, ignoring the alarmed looks he got from his friends and family. He stepped forward, his stance ever regal and proud. "I admit. I once had darkness deep in my heart. But it was dispelled by my friends."

"Have you not lost your memories?" Anpu questioned. "How can you say that the darkness has been dispelled when you only hold fragments of your past?"

"Great Imy-ut, nub-tA-djesr*" Mahado stated, getting on his knees and bowing his head. "I and the people behind me have witnessed the beginning and end of Pharaoh Atemu's reign. We have also witnessed his time when he was released from the Millennium Pendant." He glanced at Atemu from the corner of his eye. "He has made mistakes, but his intentions are always pure. He puts the lives of others before his own. The darkness in his heart was never powerful enough to overcome his own light."

Atemu's eyes were wide and fixed on his loyal friend. He knew they were close. He knew their bond was strong. His mind held his memories. But his heart was yet to feel it. After hearing Mahado's words, he felt the spark of their connection being reignited. He was deeply touched by his friend's words. Even after everything he had done, his friend still saw the light within him.

Anpu didn't respond to Mahado's testimony. He gestured to one side of the room where the magnificent Scales was located with Ammit standing right by its base. "We shall let the feather of Mayet* decide your fate." He declared, his eyes gleaming.

…

One side of the Scales tilted...

The side that held the Pharaoh's heart.

"No..." Atemu gasped, breaking the shocked silence that fell upon the Hall of the Two Truths. "It cannot be."

"The Scales speak the truth and only the truth" Anpu said, his eyes narrowed. He turned towards the pantheon. "Now Ammit must devour his heart"

Everyone could only look on as Anpu took Atemu's heart and dropped it to Ammit. Atemu was too shocked to do anything. He simply stood there, watching as his fate was being sealed once more. 'Am I really an evil being?'

Everything seemed to be happening in an agonizingly slow way. He didn't know whether it was just him or this was the way the Netjer tortured doomed souls. 'Even after the sacrifices I have made, it is only my mistakes that matter...' His vision was becoming cloudy as tears formed in his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, the demon caught Atemu's heart in its gator jaws. Atemu clutched at his chest. He could feel Ammit's sharp fangs. He could feel hands supporting him. But the faces were obscured by a blur. He could hear people talking. But the words sounded garbled and unintelligible.

'Ra... Father... Aibou...Anyone..." He mentally moaned as he sank to his knees. 'Please help me...'

And Ammit crushed it with one snap of its jaws...

* * *

1) Anubis as a sorcerer – Maybe this is just me, but I definitely didn't see him fit to be a god.

2) Netjer - God

3) Anpu - the Egyptian name for the jackal headed god of embalming.

4) Imy-ut (He who is in the place of embalming)

5) nub-tA-djesr (lord of the sacred land)

6) Wesir – Osiris

7) Mayet – Maat

8) Hall of Two Truths – After crossing Duat, this is where the heart of the deceased is weighed.


	2. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi. Not me

AN: Hello guys. Thanks for the nice reviews on the prologue. :). Anyway, this story's now active. Update schedule is... in my profile. :P

**HEADS UP: The summary says it all. However, I'm gonna put it here just in case. Very very very OOC Atemu.  
**

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 1**

_25 years later..._

It was nearing midnight in Domino City, Japan. Nocturnal adventurers prowled the streets as night life reached its peak. Unlike the city, the suburbs were eerily quiet. Most of the people were fast asleep, preparing for the new day that would come in a few hours.

Some took this time of night as a chance to let their minds and hearts wander...

A simple house, not too large nor too small, still had some lights on. Its second floor balcony was open, allowing one of the occupants to revel in the night wind as he stood there, looking out into the dark silhouette of the buildings in the distance.

The wind slapped his fair skin and ruffled his wild, multicolored hair. His amethyst eyes closed as he let loose a deep sigh.

"Yugi..."

Yugi Mutou, now aged 45, turned to face the source of the tired yet comforting voice of his beloved. "Yes, Anzu?"

Anzu propped herself up. "Please come back inside. You will catch a cold if you stay out there like that"

Yugi sighed once more. He gave one last glance at the distance before turning back. After closing the doors to the balcony, he quietly slipped in bed with his wife. He gently spooned her while spreading the covers over them both. "I just have this bad feeling." He finally whispered. "It's about...you know..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, as evidenced by the tight way his eyes had closed.

After all their years together, Anzu had grown to know just who her beloved was referring to. It was an almost daily occurrence, to see and hear Yugi constantly worry. It was always about him. Anzu smiled and pecked Yugi on his cheek. "You did the right thing. You set him free. I'm sure he's happy wherever he may be, Yugi."

Yugi smiled and kissed her back. "I hope you're right" He added as they both settled down.

Yugi closed his eyes. But sleep failed to claim him. 'I just can't help but worry'

…

"We have been deceived!"

Within the divine palace, the pantheon was in outrage, especially the Great Anpu. He was currently pacing back and forth, ignoring the many eyes following Him.

"How could You let this happen, My Son? " Wesir shouted as He stood up.

Anpu stopped and turned to His Father. "I was never informed that his Judgment would take place that day. None have enlightened Me of his fate."

The doors burst open, revealing a group of powerful Ushabti* dragging forward the person who could provide an explanation.

"Anubis" Anpu growled. "This blasphemous trash played a role in this?" He turned back to glare at the pantheon. "This vile creature used his gifts to cause chaos. He used and disgraced My name!" His eyes gleamed bright gold. "And You believed his words?"

"He was not alone, Nephew" Aset* stated. "Someone took Your form and supported his claims"

With another growl, Anpu stalked forward and grabbed the sorcerer by the neck. "Tell me who took My form or Duat shall be nothing compared to your punushment" He already had a hunch as to who was the mastermind. However, He still needed to hear the confirmation.

Anubis spluttered, making Anpu release His grip ever so slightly to allow him to speak. "...The Dark One... Sutekh"

With a howl, Anpu threw Anubis to the ground. He pointed a shaking finger at Anubis. "You have committed many crimes. All are enough to seal your fate. But this is the worst of them all!" He went over to the Scales, where the heart of Anubis awaited Judgment. The moment the black heart rested on the scale, it immediately dipped down. "Your heart shall be devoured by Ammit and your soul shall forever burn in the pits of Duat!"

Anubis shrieked as dark fire suddenly engulfed him. When it died down, he vanished.

Everything stilled and fell silent. The only sound came from Anpu's ragged breathing. This was one of the rare times the Jackal-headed God lost His temper.

…

Akhenamkhanen didn't know whether he should be angry or relieved. The Netjer had called for him and those who mattered most to his son. They had informed them that it was not the great Anpu who had sentenced Atemu to his fate. Rather, it was Sutekh. They were all mad. But they didn't dare show it to the Netjer.

The doors beyond the Hall of Two Truths opened. Akhenamkhanen didn't feel angry nor relieved at what he saw. Instead, he felt completely shattered. Judging from the pitying gazes, hands clasped over mouths, and some broken sobs he could sense from those who cherished his son as much as he did, they too felt the same way.

Despite Anpu's stoic outlook, He was shocked. The man sprawled on the floor barely resembled the bold king He had heard so much about. He was frail, bones showing through his graying skin. Burns, lashes, and various wounds littered his barely clothed form. His fallen hair was not as vibrant as before. And his eyes—by far the worst—were completely dead.

'The soul's visible condition represents the state of one's mind' Anpu recalled as He watched Atemu's friends and family rushing to the latter's side. He looked down at His clenched and shaking fist—the only visible evidence of the anger inside Him. He could not help but feel that He was partly responsible for what has happened. He felt a hand on His shoulder.

"My Brother, do not blame Yourself" Heru stated, leading the Jackal-headed God to another room where the other Netjer were gathered. "This is Uncle's doing. You are not, in any way, at fault"

Anpu grunted, allowing Himself to be led. "You know as well as I that I should have been present when the last Pharaoh was granted passage."

"But as You said, You were never informed." Heru countered, giving Anpu a comforting pat in the back. "Do not dwell on it, Brother. For now, We must decide on what must be done"

Anpu nodded but remained silent. He cast a glance back at the Pharaoh and his loved ones before a door blocked His view of them.

"I believe the Judgment should be discarded." Het-hert* said suddenly.

"I do not see how this affects Judgment."

Anpu snapped his head up and turned to the Sky Goddess. "But I was not present for the Weighing of the Heart Ceremony, Grandmother."

"The Feather of Mayet has already judged him." Nut stated. "And Sutekh's accusations were true. There had been darkness in his heart."

"But there is light as well."

"There had been instances wherein he allowed that darkness to control him."

"He has done so much good. Perhaps Sutekh has tampered with his Judgment."

"That is preposterous! The Scale and the Feather of Mayet cannot be tampered with!"

"Everyone, please calm yourselves."

The Netjer calmed down, attentions focused on Djehuty* and Mayet. Stepping forward, Mayet showed Them the Feather in one hand. "Sutekh has not touched the Scales and My Feather. But he has touched the Last Pharaoh's heart."

"So the Last Pharaoh shall be Judged again?" Anpu asked quietly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the other Netjer.

"Yes." Mayet answered. "But it shall not be soon." She emphasized this by showing them Atemu's barely beating heart, freshly retrieved from Ammit.

…

"My son, do you not recognize us?" Akhenamkhanen asked, slowly reaching out to Atemu. The latter's sudden change was not unexpected. He suffered too much for far too long. However, it still hurt him to see his son cowering from them, former confident wine red eyes now a dull red, completely filled with pain and fear.

Atemu simply stared at them and made an attempt to back away. He whimpered when he felt hands on his shoulders. He closed his eyes and tried to curl up on himself. Body tense and trembling, he no longer cared for his pride. It was long gone, shattered on the day his heart was crushed—literally. All that mattered was preparing for the pain he believed would always come.

"Atemu..." Akhenamkhanen almost choked out. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He embraced his long lost son, his tears finally fell when he felt Atemu's body tensing even more. "You're safe now." he soothed. He bit his lip when his son didn't relax. A lump forming in his throat made it difficult for him to speak, so he just held his boy, not relenting when his son continued to tense up.

The others were at a lost on what to do. They were so used to seeing Atemu as a strong, almost unbreakable being. Seeing him like this—beaten, broken, and completely frightened of his surroundings—froze them in shock. Mahado and Mana were the first to make a move. When Akhenamkhanen pulled himself away from Atemu, Mahado went behind the frightened Pharaoh, supporting him from under his arms as he helped him to his feet. He kept his eyes trained on Atemu's frightened orbs when the latter began to struggle against him. He silently offered him comfort through his gaze.

Atemu's eyes darted around, flickering from one sympathetic face to another. He was breathing hard and fast. He continued to tremble, ignoring the dark green eyes right in front of him, the owner desperately trying to calm him down. He shut his eyes, mewling quietly in distress when he felt his right arm pulled behind someone's neck in an attempt to support his weak stance.

As far as he was concerned, this was just another elaborate way to get his guard down and make the pain a million times worse. The moment his heart was crushed by Ammit's jaws, he felt pain he had never felt before. He was forcibly taken from his family and friends, dragged through the doors that led to Duat, and left there for the horrendous creatures to ravish. He had been whipped, burned, abused, and tortured—in many ways that would've made one's body completely unrecognizable—over and over. His body healed only so that the monsters could harm him again. He never passed out. He was never given a break. He was forcibly acquainted to various forms of pain every waking second until he learned to expect it and believe that that was all he deserved, thinking that he was nothing but a corrupted soul.

He believed then that his corrupted soul was the only thing that mattered to the gods, therefore redemption through good deeds was out of the question. With that realization came the feelings of hopelessness, worthlessness, and everything he formerly loathed. He became a shadow of his former self—frightened and submissive; crying and begging for mercy despite believing he was far from worthy of it. He had lost most of his sanity, and he was a hair's breadth from completely losing it all.

Duat has done what his former enemies could only dream of—breaking him. His defenses lay shattered, his sanity chipped and almost gone. Only one last fragile line of defense stood between the onslaught and the final remains of his sanity. This fragile wall made him resort to begging, pleading, crying and pulling his guard up to shield his mind while his body took all the blows should the former fail. When there would be a pause, he would call out to one person he completely trusted everything to...

'...Aibou'

He was openly crying now, burying his face in someone's chest. His support shifted. He felt arms pressing him to the strong chest he was currently clinging to. There were voices around him, shushing him and telling him that everything would be alright. Hands rubbed and patted him in a comforting way. He didn't like this. The pain—his shields could take. But how could he defend himself if his shields were being coaxed down?

"Please..." He whispered, his voice soft and hoarse. Those around him heard it, as evidenced by their silence. "Just kill me...". A common plea—One he would utter when he could no longer take his punishment. One small part of him, the logical part, always argued that he could not die for he was already dead. He prayed that that was not the case. He preferred being forever lost than suffer eternal pain.

The silence lasted long. The comforting touches had relented, save for the one holding him. He was expecting the beginning of his torture, some hopeful part of him expecting the end to all his suffering. But after some waiting, none came. This was the longest time that went without pain.

His crying subsided. Exhaustion overcame his senses, his limbs feeling as heavy as boulders and his body becoming completely numb. He couldn't even lift a finger when he tried. Slowly, his eyes closed, and for the first time in a long time, he saw and felt nothing but darkness.

…

The alarm clock blared, making Yugi roll his eyes. That useless thing only rang properly when he was already up and about. He stopped straightening out his suit and slammed a hand on the off button. It read 6:00 in the morning.

"If that was not a sign, I don't know what is, Chichi*"

Yugi chuckled, straightening out his tie before turning to face his daughter standing by the door. "It still rang."

His daughter shook her head. "You know, for the Vice President of Industrial Illusions, you're awfully cheap." After adjusting her shoulder bag, she headed for the stairs. "Anyway, I'm off to school. Bye!"

Yugi went for the door and watched his daughter taking the stairs two steps at a time. "Shouldn't you wait for Shinzou to come by?" he asked, slightly leaning by the door.

"We're gonna meet at the park!" She called back before disappearing into the living room.

Yugi sighed and headed back into his room, resuming the almost impossible task of combing his hair. The years had gone by so fast. Sweet and charming Enjeru Mutou was now sixteen years old. She had inherited her mother's spunky attitude, shapely body, and healthy chocolate colored hair. It was paired up with his petite stature, innocent amethysts, and almost spiky locks. He remembered her tomboyish days when she would go rough housing with Shinzou, Jou and Mai's tough little boy. Those days seemed like yesterday, he thought. Now, she's becoming concerned with her appearance and was now talking more to her mother about...girly things. He shuddered involuntarily when he recalled Anzu talking to him about it when they were young.

'I wonder what kind of adventures she's going through' He wondered, remembering what they went through when he was at her age. He and Anzu had told her of their magical adventures when she was still young. She believed them then. Now was a completely different story.

…

When Atemu regained his senses, he noticed he was in a place filled with trees. The air was fresh and cool. He was standing before a door—one that looked foreign yet felt familiar. He noted that his injuries had been healed and he was dressed in the old blue Domino High uniform. Before he could orient himself, the door swung open.

A scream rang before him. He covered his ears and staggered back. A woman stood by the door. One hand was clutching the door for dear life and the other clamped at her chest. Her legs trembled and gave way. Her eyes rolled back and hid behind her eyelids. He stepped back as she fell and lay sprawled before him.

He barely registered what happened when he heard another scream. This one sounded more like a battle cry. He looked up, too late to dodge whatever lunged at him.

…

"Anzu! Enjeru!"

Dropping everything he was doing when he heard two cries, Yugi dashed out of the room. He practically jumped down the steps in his haste. When he reached the last step, he froze.

Anzu lay sprawled a few inches from the door. He raced to her and checked her pulse. She was out cold. He immediately turned his attention to his daughter. "Enjeru!" He shouted. She seemed to be grappling with someone. He bolted through the door and grabbed her by the waist, hauling her away from whoever she was attacking. "What do you think you're doing?"

Enjeru did not relent. "He attacked Mama!" She shouted, pointing at the so called attacker.

Yugi turned his gaze to Anzu's attacker. His jaw dropped. For a moment, he was stunned. He was in utter disbelief and his daughter sensed it.

"Chichi?" Enjeru asked cautiously, her gaze flickering from her father then to the so called attacker.

Yugi stood up and approached the fallen attacker, who now attempted to back away from him. He crouched before him, reaching out a hesitant hand. "Mou Hitori No Boku*?"

* * *

1) **Duat** - technically, Duat isn't hell. Rather, it is the unpleasant path that leads to the paradise of Aaru. But for the purposes of this story, Duat is where souls that can't enter Aaru stay.  
2) **Ushabti** – small statuettes that represent a person that would act as a servant in the Afterlife. For this story, I'll use it to refer to the servants of the Afterlife.  
3)** Heru** – Horus.  
4) **Aset** – Isis  
5) **Chichi** – 'your father'. From what I've searched, 'Otousan'- refers to someone else's father  
6) **Het-Hert** – Hathor  
7) **Djehuty** – Thoth  
8) **Mou Hitori No Boku** – Did I get it right?


	3. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi. Not me

AN: 'Mou Hitori No Boku' does not mean 'did I get it right.' 'Mou Hitori No Boku' is what Yugi calls Atemu in the Japanese episodes when the latter was yet to know his name. It means 'the other me.' The 'did I get it right?' part was me asking if I got the term right.

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 2**

"You've gotta be kidding me..."

"Enjeru, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true."

A door slammed. Angry footfalls stomped past the rooms and then down the stairs, slowly fading as it went further until another door slam was heard. Atemu flinched when it happened. He pressed the ice-pack to his eye. He should have expected that Yugi's daughter was trained in the art of fighting, after everything Yugi had to go through during his high school days.

'Aibou' Atemu thought. He had grown much since he had gone. He looked and sounded so different now. His voice was deeper. His face was no longer rounded, though he was yet to grow facial hair. His eyes were narrower, but still dome shaped. He had lean but strong arms and a broad upper body. He had grown in height as well, around a foot taller than Atemu himself.

Anzu was still out cold after seeing him. Not much about her has changed, except for the blatant signs of age.

Then there's the Kame Game shop. It was still the same, other than the two-storey house connected behind it.

Those were Atemu's idle observations. He didn't dwell on those too much. He was more focused on why he was here. Wasn't he condemned to another gruesome fate? His grip on the ice pack tightened. He flinched when he heard hesitant footsteps coming closer. He felt the bed he was sitting on shift as someone took up the empty space beside him.

Taking every ounce of courage he had within him, he looked up into Yugi's face. Atemu would have laughed if he didn't feel so heavy inside. Yugi's face was a mixture of happiness, worry, disbelief, and relief—it was quite comical on Yugi. However, it was better than Anzu's first reaction when she saw him.

"Mou Hitori No Boku" Yugi whispered, still couldn't quite grasp the fact that his closest friend, one he thought was gone 25 years ago, was sitting right next to him, dabbing an icepack over what would become a nice black eye. "How—" He breathed out, cutting himself off. He didn't want to get directly to the point. Atemu was probably just as surprised as he was. So he decided not to rush it. He shook his head, and smiled a small but genuine smile. He reached out and pulled Atemu in a hug, apparently not noticing the way the pharaoh flinched at the contact. "It's good to see you again..." He pulled away, his hands resting on Atemu's shoulders.

The smile on his face vanished when he saw the uncertain and almost fearful look in Atemu's eyes. This was so unlike the Mou Hitori No Boku he remembered and it drove him to know more. "So... What happened?" He hesitated for a while, not sure how he should phrase it. "How...how are you here—Not that you're not welcome here." He paused, dropped his gaze, and shook his head. There was definitely no easy way to say it. With a deep breath, he met Atemu's eyes. He stopped a gasp from coming out of his mouth when he saw Atemu tensing up as though he was going to be dragged out of the house at any second. "What I mean is... What happened? Shouldn't you be in the Afterlife with your family?"

Atemu shuddered involuntarily, letting loose one hard breath. He shook his head and avoided Yugi's eyes as shame built up inside him. "I—I w-was...condemned" The last word was choked out.

"Condemned?" Yugi repeated slowly. Atemu saw being here with them as a condemn? He couldn't deny feeling hurt by that assumption. But if there's anything that he had learned in the last 25 years, it's getting mad because of assumptions. Seeing that Atemu found it hard to continue, he decided to voice out what he thought he meant. "You mean you were sentenced to stay here on earth rather than the Afterlife?"

To his surprise and relief, Atemu shook his head. But instead of elaborating, the spirit of the pharaoh curled up on himself, burying his face on his folded arms as he released a choked sob. Yugi was shocked by this. He may not have seen his Other for 25 years. But he could definitely remember how his Other avoided displaying vulnerability as much as possible. His Mou Hitori No Boku was a prideful individual who always fought to stay strong. Seeing him like this made Yugi want to help him and try to find out what happened in the last 25 years now more than ever. But his first concern was offering his shoulder for Atemu to cry on. Reaching out, he pulled Atemu into another embrace, attempting to send as much comfort in that one action alone.

He felt a surge of devastating emotions which were definitely not his own. He could sense fear, doubt, hopelessness, disgust, and all sorts of negative emotions. 'The Mind Link' He thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed his Other's back, sending all forms of reassurance to him. He was surprised to find that he could still do it, after all these years.

An idea came to mind. But sharing emotions was one thing, thoughts were completely different. He hoped he could still do so after being out of practice for such a long time. /May I?/ He sent the thought through the link. There was a pause, making him think that it failed. But he soon felt Atemu hesitantly nod against his chest, a surge of acceptance crossing the link. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and probed Atemu's mind.

What he saw shocked him to the core. His Other's mind was a mess. His walls lay shattered and broken. Darkness dominated his mind and it wreaked of despair. Memories were scattered here and there like bits of torn paper, each flashing with moving images. It showed Yugi everything his Other had been through and it made him want to cry.

He saw the Scales tip with Atemu's heart. He saw a cold, Jackal-headed being pointing an accusing finger at his Other, its mouth opened and closed as though it was saying something. He saw an old enemy, smirking as his Other was being dragged through a door that lead to the worst place Yugi had ever been to...

The place was dark and foreboding, despite looking like something from fantasy books. The sky was completely black and devoid of stars. The ground was almost barren, despite the presence of fields, islands, caves, and mountains of jagged earth. There were trees scattered here and there, apparently made of turquoise*. The land was sectioned by iron walls. Each section contained a different landscape. The only light source of the area were the gigantic lakes and rivers of fire.

What made the place completely frightening were the creatures roaming around and guarding the gates that led to a different section. Humanoid creatures with heads of horrid beasts prowled the area, constantly attacking one another should they meet. His heart lurched when he saw his Other cornered by about a dozen of these monsters. He was the only human being he could see. He watched as Atemu struggled and attempted to fight back, but it was all in vain. The creatures overpowered him effortlessly.

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He looked away when he heard shrieks, howls, and screams of pain, no doubt coming from his Other despite sounding so inhuman. His Other's pain and despair thrummed in his heart. With each scream he let out, he felt his strength chipping away.

It was all too much...

He forced himself out of the memory. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in the midst of a white room. Before him stood the people he had only seen when his Other crossed over to the Afterlife.

One member of the group—A tall man, garbed in an attire he knew was reserved for royalty— approached him. He was tempted to step back but something prevented him. He stood his ground, keeping his eyes trained on the man's wine red eyes. Realization hit him. "You're...You're Mou—Atemu's father, aren't you?"

The elder pharaoh nodded, though he frowned when Yugi mentioned his son's name. "And you are Yugi Mutou..." He stated.

Yugi nodded. He knew what all this was about. This was his chance to get a better explanation. "What happened?" He didn't need to specify. He somehow knew that they got what he was talking about.

And he was right...

Akhenamkhanen bit his lip and looked away, obviously trying to stem his tears no matter how much he attempted to hide it. "You have seen what has happened." He said stiffly. "An enemy has... framed him. But the Netjer soon learned the truth."

"So you sent him back..." Yugi said bitterly, not that he didn't want his Other to be with him, but he was mad that Atemu's family decided to abandon him just when he needed them the most. "He needed your support and you send him back to the world of the living instead..."

The next thing he knew, he was inches away from Akhenamkhanen's livid wine red eyes. "How dare you!" Akhenamkhanen roared, grabbing Yugi by the collar of his suit. "Do you think we do not care for him? Do you think we wanted to send him back?"

"Then why did you leave him in my doorstep?" Yugi countered, not at all phased by Akhenamkhanen's outburst. He gripped the pharaoh's hand when he felt him tremble.

As much as he wanted to throw Yugi down the ground, Akhenamkhanen didn't do so. He released his grip on Yugi and stepped back. "We had no other choice." He said after a few minutes of silence.

Yugi raised a brow. "What do you mean, 'you had no choice'?"

"The memories of his past are still memories" A woman with long, jet black hair answered as she laid a comforting hand on the elder pharaoh's arm. It was then that Yugi noticed that tears were cascading down from her eyes. "He may have his memories back. But it is like he is a spectator merely having witnessed them. It is not enough to heal his broken spirit."

Yugi frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked, his curiosity and concern for his other literally driving him forward when the woman neared him. They both stopped an arm's length from one another.

"The bonds he has with his past memories and each and everyone of us are yet to be awaken. The memories and bonds he has in the modern era, on the other hand, are still intact." She continued. "His bond with you is strong." Fresh tears fell from her eyes. She made no move to wipe it away. "That is why we sent him to you. You are the only one who can heal him, for now."

Yugi kept silent. He idly noted that the others who were yet to speak were now avoiding his gaze, except for the two who were recreated as his most trusted monsters. They each gave him a weary smile full of pain and regret.

"Please do not think that we have abandoned him." The woman stated, catching Yugi's attention. "Letting him go was painful for all of us. But it was the only way for him to heal."

Yugi looked down, avoiding her gaze. Now he felt really bad about the accusation he made earlier. "I'm sorry."

The woman smiled a sad smile. "It's alright. Just take care of our son." She added as the elder pharaoh neared them and held her hand. "He has been through too much."

Nodding numbly, Yugi looked up. "How long will he be staying. Not that I'm rushing it, or anything."

"Until he recovers or he remembers the bonds he shared with us." Akhenamkhanen stated. "As for when that will be, I am not certain.."

There was a flash of white light...

The next thing he saw was that his Other had broken free of his embrace and was currently pressing himself against the headboard. His eyes were wide, tearful, and fixed on Yugi's amethyst orbs.

Yugi looked down. He noticed that he was trembling and sweating profusely. His breathing came out in hard gasps as though he had run a marathon nonstop. He was ecstatic that Atemu returned but he felt terrible due to the reason why. Atemu had suffered a lot, and from the looks of things, he was broken beyond repair. He really hoped he was wrong about that. Looking up, he met his Other's frightened eyes with his own sympathetic ones.

"I'm sorry..." He choked out, tears falling from his eyes. "I should have known..." He shook his head, shame building inside him. There had been signs—his restlessness and worries during some nights. He should have sensed his Other's suffering. He placed a hand on his Other's shoulder, resting it slowly when the Pharaoh flinched.

His role was clear to him...

"You've helped me—us many times." He began, suddenly remembering the others. "Now it's my turn to help you."

This was ironic, he mused. They were once inseparable, sharing a bond that rivaled that of blood brothers. Atemu was the strong, cool, and confident one. He was the guardian, and the elder brother. He was always the one looking out for him.

Now, the roles have been reversed...

Yugi smiled, the lighter side of him wondered how Atemu's father would react to this. He spread his arms in a dramatic, welcoming gesture.

"Welcome to the family...son"

* * *

1) The description of Duat was derived from the funerary texts. I added my own touches here and there as well.

2) By the way, the asterisks won't be limited to info on Ancient Egypt. But you already know that.


	4. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh! © Kazuki Takahashi. Not me

/Mindlink/  
_Flashback_

Surprise surprise! this little update came a wee bit too early. :) Why? Since your kind reviews have inspired me and I'm no longer groping in the dark when it comes to this story's plot, you can consider this as a sign of appreciation on my part. XD

**Heads up: Not a pretty chapter. Has traces of violence **

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 3**

The day was definitely beautiful. The sky was cheerfully blue, occasionally dabbed with white clouds here and there. The trees, shrubs, and grass were lush. The air was still fresh and had the scent of freshly watered greenery. The sun's light felt warm and comfortable...

Too bad all she could think of was her mother passing out because of some random guy...

Enjeru trudged through the park, kicking random objects that made the mistake of being too near her feet. How could her father pass that guy off as a 'friend'?. After what he did to her mother...

A smirk formed on her lips. The guy may have been good looking, but he definitely was pathetic, she thought. He didn't even fight back. She wondered how his face looked like now, after all the blows she laid on it.

"Enjeru!"

The smirk on her face was replaced by a smile when she saw Shinzou looking at her. "Kyou!" She called back, jogging towards him. He was in the middle of the park, bouncing his shuttlecock up and down his badminton racket. He had his dad's shaggy hair and chestnut eyes while his porcelain skin came from his mother. As she neared, her smile almost faltered when she saw his companions. "Good morning to you Ojisan*, Obasan* What brings you here?" She finally asked. As much as she loved them, she relished being alone with Shinzou.

The man with shaggy blonde hair smiled and ruffled her brown, laid down spikes. "Your Obasan and I always take a morning jog at the park. We just happened to pass by Shinzou practicing his swing." He stated, swinging an arm as though he was hitting a shuttlecock. "Anyway, It's good to see you, Enjeru. How's your dad?"

"He's fine." She said quickly, a flash of anger passing through her eyes. Unfortunately for her, her ever perceptive Obasan didn't miss it.

"Well, you seem to be upset by something about him." Her Obasan—a beautiful woman with wavy blonde hair and violet eyes—commented, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong honey?"

Enjeru looked away, pouting. She was always open about her family when it came to Uncle Jou and Aunt Mai. She trusted them and told them everything. This case was no different. So she told them what happened that morning—how she heard her mother scream, how she tackled the guy who caused it, and what her father did afterward.

She expected them to be shocked at first, and then laugh at what she did despite some scolding they would dish out. They were for the first part. Only Shinzou congratulated her on the blow while they reacted in a way she never expected.

"What was the guy's name again?" Jounouchi asked quietly.

Enjeru thought for a moment. "I think Chichi said it was...Atemu. Or something like that..." She was tempted to raise a brow when she saw the look her Ojisan and Obasan shared with one another. Was it just her or were their looks almost exactly like her dad's when he first saw this 'Atemu' person? "So... you know him too?"

"Yeah..." Jou answered. "He was a...close friend" He said with a smile. "Is he still with your father?"

"Yeah, sure." Enjeru shrugged. "He's probably trying to patch him up, after...you know." She looked away and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Now she felt bad for roughing him up. Her mother was probably just shocked to see him after such a long time, but the guy was so young, probably just her age if not younger. Maybe the guy's folks were close with his father and his friends, or something. However, their reaction said that something big was about this guy. A story was definitely behind this, she thought.

"Anyway..." Jou said suddenly, unwittingly interrupting Enjeru's train of thought. He stretched his arms above his head and then twisted his waist right and left. He shared a look with Mai before turning back to Enjeru with a smile. "We'd like to see Atemu for ourselves, if you don't mind."

Somehow, Enjeru wasn't surprised. "No prob, Ojisan." She stated as she stepped aside to let them pass. "Take care!" She called when the two were almost out of sight. When they disappeared behind a large tree, she dropped her hand, closed her eyes, and let out a deep breath.

"Aw, don't feel bad about the punch, Jeru" Shinzou stated, coming up from behind her. "He probably had it coming when your Ma screamed."

"Yeah." Enjeru said, jolting when she felt him so close behind her. She couldn't stop a blush from forming on her cheeks. She hoped he wouldn't notice. "Um... shouldn't we be getting to school now?" She asked meekly, still not looking at him. Glancing at her watch, "Um... classes would start an hour and thirty minutes from now...So..." She shrugged. "Shouldn't we be going now?" Shutting her eyes, she bit her lip, realizing how redundant she sounded.

Shinzou didn't mind, or probably didn't notice. He was notorious for being dense like his dad. He swung his badminton racket over his shoulder, another hand on his hip. "Then what are we waiting for?" He intoned as he led them away from the park.

Enjeru was as red as a tomato now, turning even redder when she felt his hand take hers...

…

Breakfast was awkward. After changing his sweat soaked suit, and checking that Anzu was awake and alright, Yugi had led Atemu into the dining area. The unnaturally timid Pharaoh kept his head down all the way until Yugi had pulled a chair for him to sit on. Atemu sat down, hands on his lap with knuckles white from his clenched and shaking fists. He focused his blank gaze on the table in front of him. Yugi had left to fetch Anzu. When they both entered the dining area, they found him still staring at the table as though it was the most intriguing thing in the world.

Now, he was yet to touch the food Anzu laid in front of him.

Yugi sighed and took a sip of his coffee. He glanced at Anzu seated beside him. She gazed at him worriedly. Grasping his hand, she gave it a light squeeze, all the while keeping that gaze trained on him. Yugi knew she was asking for an explanation, a repeat of what Atemu might have told him, but he shook his head. He was not going to say anything, not yet anyway. The Link wasn't as strong as before, but it was there, and because of it, Yugi could tell that Atemu wasn't _blank _on the inside despite the way he looked right now. He was locked in a myriad of despondent emotions

He closed his eyes. /Mou Hitori No Boku/ He sent through the Link, quietly looking on when Atemu jerked as though awakened from a trance. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked, gesturing towards the fried eggs, mushroom soup, toast, and orange juice in front of the Pharaoh.

Atemu smiled meekly. It was then he felt his stomach rumble. He realized then that he hadn't eaten since the boat ride before the Ceremonial Battle. Suddenly feeling starved, as though his stomach was forcing him to make up for lost time,"Yes.. I'm sorry." He mumbled softly . He picked up the toast and hesitantly nibbled on it, despite his instinctive wish to wolf it down.

"Don't be." Yugi whispered soothingly. He was very tempted to reach across the table and grasp his Other's hand in a comforting gesture, but from what he could sense in the Link, that was not a good idea for now. ./Just relax, Mou Hitori no Boku. We'll take care of you/ He smiled a reassuring smile when Atemu looked at him with wide eyes, having felt the amount of love and care in that message.

Atemu returned the smile. Unlike the one before, this one was genuine. Yugi grinned, feeling happier when he felt some despondency lift from Atemu's fragile heart.

Anzu gave Yugi a wide eyed, questioning look. Yugi turned to her. "The Mind Link" He enlightened. "It came back with him." Taking a sip of his coffee, he flicked through his smart phone for the news, but his mind was still focused on Atemu.

Anzu rested her back on the chair's top and cross rails, having realized that she was leaning forward. Shifting in her seat, she glanced at Atemu then back at Yugi. Her need to talk to Atemu was strong, but she was hesitant until...

"Go on ahead." Yugi said nonchalantly, still seemingly engrossed in his smartphone (But Anzu knew better). "Talk to him. He's waiting."

Anzu stared at Yugi in shock. Yugi just gave her a knowing look. She willed her expression to become strong and she gave Yugi a confident nod. When she looked at Atemu, her resolve almost vanished when she could see—as clear as day—his attempt to hide his anxiety.

However, Anzu wasn't going to let that get her. Putting on a genuinely friendly face she leaned forward, her eyes focused on Atemu. She wanted to reach out when Atemu bowed his head, so she stood up, went around the table, and knelt by his side. He kept his eyes trained on the platter of food, though.

Anzu gently laid a hand on one of Atemu's clenched fist. She rubbed it reassuringly, all the while, her eyes focused on his face. "I'm sorry for screaming at you..." She said quietly as her other hand grasped the back of Atemu's chair. "I was just surprised. I don't ever think badly of you, Atemu. We'll take care of you now."

She really wished she had a Mind Link. It would be easier to convey her genuine concern that way. She couldn't express it in words, but she wanted Atemu to know that she and Yugi would be here for him and the others would be here for him too.

Finally, Atemu looked at her, his eyes still wide and watery. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, he smiled that sweet genuine smile.

However, that smile suddenly vanished, replaced by a frightened look when the doorbell was heard. It was immediately followed by impatient fists banging on the door.

Atemu's frightened eyes were suddenly focused on the door. His wine red irises and pupils shrunk into shaking pinpricks. His body trembled. Sweat began to glisten on his tan skin. His breath hitched, his breathing becoming fast and shallow. He felt paralyzed as a memory played in his mind's eye.

_He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He crossed through the barren terrain. He had scaled mountains, crossed rare rivers of water. He even tried to climb the turquoise trees, but no matter what he did, they were always right behind him, not relenting. However, he wouldn't give up. They had caught him before, but he managed to escape. _

_His royal attire was in tatters, barely clinging to him. Cuts and bruises decorated his body. He felt exhausted, but he still pushed himself to go forward. Finding a river that led to a cavern, he was very tempted to go in there, but he knew better. There was always something in the caverns. Those things were often worse than the ones roaming this cursed land. _

_Then he heard it—Growls, squelching noises, moans, and hisses. They had found him!. Thankfully, the river before him was not on fire and it was flowing smoothly. He crossed it as fast as he could. Immediately, the black water started grabbing him, trying to pull him down, but he made it to the other side before they could. The water demons of smoothly flowing rivers were a weak bunch. It was both a blessing and a curse. _

_Barely catching his breath, he resumed running, ignoring the pain that screamed from his bare feet as the jagged gravel cut him. He could hear the beasts behind him. Chancing a look over his shoulder, he suppressed a moan when he saw that his pursuers had doubled. When he turned his attention back to his path, he could no longer suppress a cry of desperation. _

_An iron wall blocked his path, stretching as far as the eyes could see. Right in front of it was a blazing river. He stopped right before the fiery river, wildly looking around for the Gate. The Gate was close by, a drawbridge stretching from its mouth. He quickly dashed for it, pushing himself to go forward despite the gate guardians charging at him. He shut his eyes, thinking that this was it, but miraculously, he got past them. Opening his eyes, he found that he had crossed to the next terrain of Duat. _

_The beasts were right behind him, but they were yet to cross the Gate. With a howl, Atemu rushed for the Gate's windlass*. He turned the crank. The drawbridge lifted, dropping some beasts into the fire, and sealed the gate. _

_He heard movement behind him. Shutting his eyes, he forced himself to turn around. 50 humanoid beasts stood before his eyes, most had the heads of locusts. Why didn't he see them before? He shook his head and backed away as they advanced. Behind him, he could hear his pursuers pounding and scratching at the door. A cry of distress escaped his lips when he noted that he was trapped. He yelled out when a beast, finally an arm's length away from him, grabbed and yanked his arm to the point that he felt his shoulder dislocate. _

_There, the beasts abused and tortured him, and he was never able to escape again..._

…

"Atemu!"

_The Pharaoh shrieked as the whip bit his flesh, tearing the same area for the umpteenth time. _

"Wake up!"

_He tried but failed to pull himself away from the beasts that gathered to feast on the flesh of his lower body. Searing pain exploded in his legs as fangs sank on his calves. He felt the beasts rip it downward until it was torn from his body. He screamed constantly, especially when the flesh—after being ripped off— grew back only to be ripped again. _

"Atemu!"

_Humanoid beasts with glowing red irises, black scleras, and a permanent, ear to ear grin that revealed rows of sharp teeth were approaching him. He could not escape for he was bound. His limbs were outstretched on either side of him, his wrists shackled to two stone columns. He cried out in despair but not because of what the creatures would do to him, rather, it was because of the creatures' appearance._

_They looked like his loved ones in the past..._

SMACK!

Atemu's head was thrown to the side, his eyes wide but were now taking note of his surroundings. He was facing a window while lying down on something soft and comfortable. His eyes grew wider when he saw the people gathered around him, looking at him with worried expressions marring their faces. .

His gaze darted from one face to another, soon discovering that the harsh, desperate gasps that had been plaguing his ears the moment he woke up came from himself. Something was trickling from his eyes. He raised a hand—it was trembling and glistening with sweat, just like the rest of his body. For a while, he just stared at his numb fingers until someone grasped them. He turned to face the owner of the foreign hand. "Aibou..."

"Mou Hitori No Boku" Yugi said, his grip on Atemu's hand tightening. "It's going to be alright." He grabbed the towelette Anzu handed him and gently wiped Atemu's sweaty face, constantly assuring him that everything would be fine. He rubbed in gentle circles, stopping only when Atemu's breathing calmed down.

Atemu suddenly felt exhausted. His eyelids became heavy. Darkness appeared at the edges of his vision. He could still hear Yugi's gentle voice coaxing him to relax. The last thing he saw before falling into slumber was Yugi finally pulling away.

…

Having confirmed that Atemu was fast asleep, Yugi sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Yug." Jou said suddenly. "I didn't mean to hit him." He added, rubbing his bare arm.

Yugi turned to face him. He looked worn out. "It pulled him out of it." Turning back to Atemu, he noted that the pharaoh's face was calm. It brought peace to his mind.

"So, he's really back... after all these years..." Jou mumbled quietly.

"Yeah..." Yugi said absentmindedly.

"Again, I'm really sorry..." Jou added.

Yugi turned to Jou once more. "Just don't bang on the door. He doesn't like it."

* * *

1) Windlass – an apparatus used to lift heavy objects  
2) Ojisan – Uncle  
3) Obasan – Aunt


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**HEADS UP: um... mushy?  
**

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 4**

Yugi decided not to go to work that day. Atemu needed him now more than ever. So here he was, sitting at a soft chair he had pulled up beside the Pharaoh's bed. He had seen the images that kept Atemu locked in the nightmare that morning. It terrified him. He also felt anger towards whoever was responsible for what Atemu had been through.

"Aibou..."

Yugi turned to see Atemu looking right at him. "Is everything alright, Mou Hitori No Boku?"

If anything, Atemu looked even more torn by that question. "I'm s-sorry. I'm such a burden to you and everyone."

Yugi chuckled lightly and shook his head. He reached out and grasped Atemu's hand from the pillow he was resting it on. "No you're not. You've done so much for us. This is the least we could do."

Atemu fell silent and avoided Yugi's gaze. Yugi didn't need him to voice out his concern though. "I can do my work here. I informed Pegasus that I would not be going to the office. He let me off."

Atemu smiled slightly. He was touched that Yugi would skip work for him. "Thank you for everything, Aibou."

Yugi smiled back "Not a problem.."

"What's not a problem?"

Jou had entered the room, carrying two sodas and a lemonade. He mumbled something about Anzu not letting him near the beer, to which Yugi laughed at.

It was at that moment that Atemu noticed the changes in Jou. Like Yugi, he had strong arms and broad shoulders. His blonde hair looked messed up, but there had been a blatant sign of it once being fixed. He had a light mustache passing above his lips, the ends dipping down to meet at the center of his chin.

"Anyway, got us all something to drink." Jou said "We've got a long day ahead of us."

That was the wrong thing to say...

"I'm sorry.." Atemu said once again, avoiding Yugi and Jou's eyes. He flinched when he felt Jou slap his upper arm in mock-frustration.

"Don't be!" Jou cheered. He passed one soda to Yugi and placed the lemonade for Atemu on the bedside table. "I get to have a day off. It's not everyday I get to get a day off with Moneybags keeping close tabs on me..." He took a swig of the soda. "It's been 10 years since I've been the manager of his precious virtual world amusement center but he still thinks it's going to end up in ruins at any second."

/Moneybags is Kaiba/ Yugi explained, sensing that Atemu was finding it difficult to remember.

Atemu frowned and tried to jog his memories. That was another problem. He found it difficult to recall his memories, whether of the past or of his time in the modern world as the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle, though it was easier to recall the latter. Everything he went through in Duat tore him apart in mind, body, and spirit. He found it difficult to steer his mind away from the horrible monsters, his loved ones with fangs and black eyes, the tearing and burning of his flesh.

/Atemu!/

Atemu jerked back to reality. Jou and Yugi were looking at him quietly, fearing that he would have another _relapse_. "I'm fine..." Atemu assured them with a smile. He was contemplating reaching for his lemonade but he was hesitant. Through Yugi's mental prodding, he did and he took a sip, quietly relishing the refreshing cool feeling that ran down his throat.

Yugi and Jou breathed twin sighs of relief. "Now where was I...Oh. He still insists that it was my _dumb luck. _What a sore loser"

Yugi shrugged. "He still got you as his manager."

"He changed the center's name to Makeinu* Amusement Center"

Yugi snorted, having been in the middle of his drink. Even Atemu managed to crack a smile.

"It's motivational"

"Please tell me that was one of your bad jokes"

Atemu watched as Yugi and Jounouchi continued their playful banter. He smiled contentedly when they laughed and even asked him to be the judge of some minor disagreements they had. It was like they were teenagers again.

However, he could tell that they were only talking about the funny side of their lives in order to cheer him up and keep his mind from wallowing in despair. He could sense that Yugi was still worried about him, but his Aibou had a very convincing mask on for those around him.

/Thank you so much, Aibou/

/Again, it's not a problem, Mou Hitori No Boku/

…

He was confused. One moment he was with Yugi and Jou, listening to their banter. Now he was floating above an ancient city, one he was supposed to be very acquainted with.

"Kemet" Atemu mumbled, watching the people go about their business. There were merchants selling their goods, children running around. He could see, hear, and even smell it all.

The strange part was that some seemed familiar. It had nothing to do with the environment. Rather, it was what some of the people were doing, as though he had seen it before. How he knew that that one kid would bump into a fruit stall, sending the grapes rolling on the ground.

"This isn't just Kemet, my son"

Atemu turned around to see his father approaching him. His expression was soft, gentle eyes trained on Atemu's startled face.

Akhenamkhanen stopped by Atemu's side. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Atemu still flinched, but he didn't tense up like before. "This is Kemet from your memories."

"My memories..." Atemu repeated. He noted that the people beneath them began converging towards the palace. The magnificent doors had opened. Soldiers emerged and started pushing the crowd back. Another group emerged, carrying a large litter* with two magnificent chairs. Seated atop the chairs were the Pharaoh and his son.

"Do you remember this day, son?"

Suddenly they weren't floating anymore. They were now part of the crowd, having a clear view of the soldiers marching the royal father and son through the path. The pharaoh was waving towards the people. He was also pointing things out to his son who seemed very ecstatic.

"This was the first day I took you out of the palace."

_The young prince's eyes were as wide as they could be as he took in his surroundings. He couldn't believe he was outside, after spending 5 years inside the palace, not knowing what was beyond the palace walls, only hearing stories from the people around him. This was definitely a moment to remember. _

"_Re-pat*, please sit down..." Siamun said, looking up to see that the prince was out of his seat and standing a little too close to the edge_

_The little prince ignored him. He watched as people tried to gain his attention. He could see mothers pointing at him while whispering to their children._

"_Son..." _

"_Coming father.." Atemu called back. He went to the foot of his father's chair, allowing the pharaoh to pick him up and settle him on his lap. _

"_So. What do you want to do?" Akhenamkhanen asked, wrapping an arm securely around Atemu's tiny waist. _

_Atemu looked around. His eyes lit up when he saw the river. "I wanna swim!" He declared, pointing towards the glistening Nile. _

"_The Iteru isn't a good place to swim for now." Akhenamkhanen stated. "Do you know what's in the Iteru*?" _

"_Crocodiles and Hippos" Atemu said glumly, his shoulders slumping. _

"_And do you know what season it is?" _

_Atemu sighed. He jutted out his bottom lip in a cute pout. "Akhet*"_

"_And those are the reasons why you can't swim in the Iteru" Akhenamkhanen concluded, patting his son in the back. "But I know a better place for you to swim."_

The surroundings started to twist, blending into a whirl of colors. A new memory started playing. There was a large pool within a magnificent chamber. The water was nice and lukewarm, as evidenced by the two people relaxing in the pool.

"_Look at me father!" Atemu squeaked, splashing right in front of the Pharaoh "I'm swimming! I'm swimming!" _

_Akhenamkhanen chuckled, raising a hand against his face when he was getting drenched by Atemu's antics. His other hand supported Atemu who was currently on his belly and splashing like crazy. "Yes you are. Just don't splash too much." _

Atemu watched the memory. At the same time he began feeling things, as though he was currently in that pool, splashing around and having a good time rather than just standing there and watching his past self and father. He not only heard their laughter, he felt it. Happiness flooded him. He wasn't just seeing the memory, he was experiencing it—the feelings he had at that time.

His eyes were wide and teary—but it was not because of pain or sadness. His heart clenched, but in a good way. His strong connection with his father was stirring.

"You really enjoyed yourself that day." Akhenamkanen suddenly said, giving Atemu's shoulder a light squeeze. "Do you remember what you said when it was over?"

Atemu looked at him. "That...It was the best day ever and that..." he felt a weight in his heart. But it was a good kind of weight. He never took this memory as seriously as he was taking it now. Because, right now, he felt something from it "...I love you"

Akhenamkhanen hugged him.

…

"Looks like he's having a good dream." Yugi noted as a smile graced Atemu's lips. His breathing was nice and even. As quietly as they could manage, Yugi and Jou exited the sleeping Pharaoh's room.

The moment Yugi closed the door...

"Well?" Jou said suddenly. Yugi just looked at him dubiously. Jou didn't elaborate further. They descended the flight of stairs and entered the living room in silence until...

"Well what?" Yugi asked, sitting down on one of the couches.

Jou raised his hands in disbelief, all the while, he was looking at Yugi with a blatant _don't-be-stupid_ look. "When are we gonna spread the news?" He finally said excitedly.

Yugi eyes widened to enormous proportions. Jou couldn't mean... "Jou—"

"The whole gang will be so excited!" Jou exclaimed. "I'm willing to bet Honda's gonna get something close to a heart attack. Oh and Kaiba... can't wait to see his face when he finds out that Atem's* back!" He rubbed his hands together enthusiastically. "I have to take a picture of it when it happens!"

Yugi smiled wearily. He shook his head. It was hard to believe that Jou was in his 40s with that attitude, he thought. "Jou... I don't think the others should know about Mou Hitori No Boku yet..."

Jou's mood immediately changed from ecstatic to confused. "What? But why? If everyone knows, then more people can help."

'Oh boy' Yugi mentally grumbled. "I don't think Atemu would want a lot of people to see him like this. You know how he is..."

"But Yugi..." Jou started exasperatedly. "It's been 25 years. And look at him now. He needs as much support as he can get."

"Do you remember what happened this morning?"

"You said that was because I banged on the door!" Jou said as he got to his feet. He was getting angry now. Why didn't Yugi want the rest of the gang to help? "We'll tell them not to do what I did then. But I still believe that they can help."

"I know they can help." Yugi reasoned. "Just not yet. It's his first day here. Let him adjust."

Anzu suddenly entered the room, preventing Jou from unleashing his comeback. She set the snack tray on the coffee table. "Guys, I don't know what it is you're arguing about, but could you keep it down?"

Jou bit his lip, nodding to no one in particular. "Anzu" He blurted out suddenly. "What do you think? Should the rest of the gang know about Atemu?"

"Of course." Anzu answered immediately. "They would be hurt if we kept Atemu from them. And, they could help. Thanks for reminding me Jou." She whipped out her phone. "Honda should be the first one we should call. He always felt left out back then"

"Wait Anzu..." Yugi started. "Don't you think it is too soon to alert everyone?"

"The sooner the better, Yug!" Jou intoned loudly.

Anzu held onto the phone, her gaze flickering from Yugi then to Jou. "I agree with Jou, Yugi." She said quietly.

Yugi sighed and face-palmed. This was definitely going to be a long day...

* * *

1) Makeinu – Japanese for 'Underdog'  
2) litter (vehicle) – open chairs, beds, small rooms on platforms carried by men.  
3) Re-pat – Egyptian for 'prince'  
4) Akhet – a yearly season in which the the Nile floods  
5) Iteru – Ancient Egyptian for the Nile  
6) Atemu/Atem – I really don't care. But for this story, 'Atem' will be Atemu's nickname


	6. Chapter 5

Obviously Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of its respective owner/s. Not me

AN: Update schedule has changed

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 5**

Enjeru and Kyou Shinzou were in shock. Classes just ended. Badminton practice just finished. The two were walking together, Kyou wanting to personally escort Enjeru home. Enjeru really believed that she had the greatest day of her sixteen years of life.

Unfortunately, her best day came to an end when she and Kyou entered the Mutou residence to find that their parents were arguing. The worst part was that they didn't know who to side on (Secretly, Enjeru was thankful for this). Yugi and Mai were on one side while Jou and Anzu opposed them. They were so engrossed in their argument that they failed to notice their children acting as spectators in their verbal war.

"You shouldn't rush these things, Anzu!" Mai said, her arms firmly folded over her chest. "You can't just surprise him with a lot of people. It would probably scare him."

"You're acting as if I'm going to surprise him with strangers!" Anzu countered heatedly. "These are his friends!"

"We're not disagreeing with you, Anzu, Jou." Yugi said calmly. He was the only calm one left. Mai had lost her cool some time ago. "We're just saying that we should give it a while. Wait until he's calm down and adjusted."

But the two wouldn't relent...

"Do you have any idea what they're fighting about?" Shinzou quietly asked an annoyed Enjeru.

"I'm guessing it's about their _close friend_" Enjeru sighed. They stood in the middle of the hall for a while. They didn't wish to enter the living room beside them, and inevitably catch their parents' attention. They didn't want to go straight into the kitchen, for their parents would see them pass. Only the flight of stairs at the opposite side of the living room remained. Those stairs led to the bedrooms. They didn't want to go there as well, having a hunch as to who was in one of those rooms.

'That guy's nothing but trouble the entire day!' Enjeru mentally grumbled, eying the rooms above with distaste.

"Enjeru. Shinzou"

The grown ups had finally calmed down. They were all looking at the two teens still standing in the hallway. Now, the two had no choice. Hesitantly, they entered the living room.

"Hey there sweetheart" Yugi greeted, slowly sitting down. "How was your day?"

"It's fine." Enjeru said quietly. She constantly shifted her footing. Behind her, Shinzou moved his eyes from corner to corner nervously. "Yours?"

Yugi sighed and slumped back. The adults looked away from the children. There was silence until...

"You saw how it is." Jou said, earning him three pairs of glaring eyes. "What? They saw it. I can't see why we should deny it..."

"Is it about this...Atemu?" She had almost hesitated saying the name.

Yugi buried his face in his palm. He looked up a second later. "Yes"

Enjeru shrugged. "Then why don't you just ask him for his say on it?"

The adults shared a look. "It's not that simple, dear" Mai said.

It was Enjeru and Shinzou's turn to share a look.

"I think it's best if we just call this a day." Jou suggested. "Would you mind waiting at the hall so we grown-ups could wrap this up, sport?

"No problem, Pa" Shinzou stated as he did as he was told.

"I'll keep him company..." Enjeru mumbled as she quickly followed Shinzou out.

When the two were out of the living room, the adults let out a sigh. "Your kid's right, Yug." Jou said. "We should let Atemu decide"

"So we won't tell anyone yet?" Anzu asked.

"Let's just wait for Atemu's call." Yugi suggested. "For now, let's get some rest"

…

"Anzu. I don't mean it that way. I just want him to be ready"

"You acted as though you want to keep him from everyone else"

"I clearly said that we should wait before telling the others."

"Then the others would feel bad because they will think that we kept him from them"

"Anzu, I'm sure they will understand."

Enjeru sighed and got out of bed. She couldn't possibly get any sleep with only one thin wall separating her from her arguing parents. She got out of her room and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water, all the while praying that her parents would shut up when she got back.

Leaving the now empty glass at the table, she headed back upstairs. They were still at it. She was about to enter her room, but a thought stopped her.

…

'The stars are beautiful' Atemu thought. He was perched by the window, finding it difficult to sleep due to his mind's constant wandering. He thought back to that dream where his father visited him. He clenched a fist near his heart as he felt a powerful surge of longing. He was starting to remember the bonds he had during his past.

"Can't sleep?"

Atemu's eyes widened and he nearly fell from his perch. Yugi's daughter was standing by the door, looking at him as though he was some exotic animal. He avoided her gaze and nodded.

Footsteps neared him. Enjeru seated herself on the chair by the window. She and Atemu were an arm's length away from the other now. There was nothing but silence shared between them. After a while...

"I've never seen Mama and Chichi have an argument this bad" Enjeru said suddenly, following Atemu's gaze up the stars.

Atemu bit his lip. His fists clenched atop the knees pressed on his chest. He had been shocked about the argument, having woken up at its peak. He had cautiously attempted to creep into Yugi's mind but he was knocked back by a wave of aggressive emotions. He had felt his concern mixed with anger. Atemu had been scared of Yugi then and decided to wait until he cooled off.

"And it's all because of you..."

Enjeru was standing up now. Her anger was displayed on her face unrestrained. Atemu shut his eyes and bowed his head. "I'm sorry..." He whispered. He had already been expecting the fingers to point at him, but it wasn't enough to prepare him for the hurt brought about by the accusation.

Enjeru seemed oblivious to Atemu's pain. All she could see was some stranger—whose folks her parents knew—that appeared out of nowhere, nearly gave her mother a heart attack, and caused a big fight between her and Kyou's parents. "If you're really sorry, then you should go back to whatever hole you crawled out of." She growled. She stomped out of the room, very much tempted to slam the door in her wake.

Atemu had been holding his breath throughout her outburst. When she was gone, he released it. He was trembling again. Curling up, he closed his eyes, tears rolled down his cheeks when he did. His heart was feeling heavy and a lump was forming in his throat...

But this time, he wasn't going down that road without a fight...

He clenched his teeth. 'I have to be strong' he thought with a small spark of his trademark determination. He sensed that Yugi was calm. He took his chances.

/What's wrong Mou Hitori No Boku?/

/Um I'm sorry to disturb you, Aibou but... about the others.../

…

Maybe he made a mistake...

"The pizza should be here by now..." Anzu grumbled as she placed the chips and dip atop the coffee table.

Yugi entered the living room. He raised a brow at the food Anzu had prepared. "Anzu. I'm pretty sure they're coming over for lunch. Not movie night."

"Oh but it's just like old times" Anzu said with giddy enthusiasm. "Think about it. Movie nights were our bonding time when Atemu was still in the Puzzle" She turned to the curled up Pharaoh sitting at the corner of the sofa. "You remember Movie Nights, right Atemu?"

Atemu nodded back and weakly smiled. He was very nervous. The anxiety made him doubt his judgment. The worst part was he couldn't distract himself by doing something else. Yugi had forbidden him from helping out when he asked, confining him to the sofa. 'I'll probably just mess things up' He thought.

The doorbell rang. Atemu flinched. Yugi was with him in an instant, worried that they would have a repeat of what happened two days ago.

"You okay?" Yugi asked quietly. Atemu was tense but he nodded still. Yugi sat down next the the pharaoh and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Whoa! Did time turn back in here?"

"Honda!" Yugi greeted as he reached over the couch and clasped hands with his friend. "Where's Miho?"

"She can't leave her store." Honda said nonchalantly, setting the pizza on the coffee table. He found Atemu sitting next to Yugi. "Whoa! You weren't making it up. He's really back!"

Atemu smiled timidly as he raised his hand in greeting.

Honda approached him, his eyes never leaving Atemu's face. He extended a hand, but was tempted to withdraw when Atemu leaned away ever so slightly. "It's good to see you again, little buddy." He visibly relaxed when Atemu shook his hand.

…

Honda wasn't the only one who came. After a few chats, some snacks, and half a movie, Otogi had arrived. Atemu almost never recognized Otogi due to the drastically shortened and cleaned up hairdo. Ryo arrived not long after. Like Yugi, he was yet to grow facial hair. Not much changed about him, except for the glasses. The Ishtars also joined in through video chat.

Everyone found it hard to believe that the quiet and timid person by the sofa's corner was Atemu. Yugi had told them not to ask Atemu too much questions. For that, Atemu was grateful.

Atemu sighed contentedly as he watched Jou and Honda argue over what movie they were going to watch. He was happy to see his friends together.

Only two people were missing.

"I don't think the Kaibas can make it" Anzu told Yugi.

"I think that's a good thing." Jou whispered between them. Anzu and Yugi gave him an exasperated look. "I'm serious. It's awkward having _him _here" He said, his voice getting lower with each word.

"I think you mean it's awkward having your boss here." Anzu supplemented, much to Jou's annoyance.

To their surprise, Atemu snickered.

"Good to see you enjoying yourself, Mou Hitori No Boku" Yugi commented as he—for the very first time since he had met his other—ruffled Atemu's hair. Back then, he was on the receiving end.

Atemu playfully pushed Yugi's hand out of his hair. He had never felt this happy since the Judgment. Also, this gathering reminded him of a certain feast back in his time where he and his ancient friends, as children, started chasing and tickling each other.


	7. Chapter 6

Obviously, Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of its respective owner/s. Not me

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 6**

Atemu felt nervous as he stood before the mirror, but it wasn't due to pounding fists at the door, sudden touches, or anything that reminded him of Duat. Yugi had taken care of him well. He had shown him nothing but kindness since his first day in the mortal realm.

This, in Atemu's opinion, was about to put an end to his streak of good intentions.

He was sending him to school.

The decision was rooted deeply in their gathering two months ago, right when Yugi announced that Atemu was staying as his son. Honda had brought about an issue regarding Atemu's papers, written proof that Atemu was under his custody. Since that day, everyone had worked together creating Atemu's legal identity.

While waiting for his papers, Atemu spent most of his time at home alone, sometimes with Yugi and Anzu. Yugi's daughter had been avoiding him like the plague. He almost never saw her except for dinner and breakfast. Yugi and Anzu had given him a proper tour of their house. They had saved the Game Shop and Yugi's old room—now filled with boxes of memorabilia— for last. They also took him shopping.

Whenever he was deep in slumber, his friends and family from Kemet would visit him and show him some fond memories. He could feel bonds awakening whenever he woke up.

With each new morning, Duat grew more distant and he could feel the burden in his heart lifting little by little. But he was still timid and unnaturally shy, and he was still frightened by anything that reminded him of Duat, but it wasn't as much as his first days with Yugi. It had diminished, and at the end of those two months Yugi had declared him fit for school.

"Mou Hitori No Boku! Enjeru! Breakfast!"

Adjusting his uniform one final time, he exited his room. 'Well, at least the uniforms are the same' He thought.

Just as he sat at the table, Enjeru entered the dining area. The moment they locked eyes, she looked away, grabbed a piece of toast, and headed for the door. Atemu looked down and sighed.

"_If you're really sorry, then you should go back to whatever hole you crawled out of."_

Yugi watched as Atemu nibbled on his toast. He had seen their short exchange, but he was far from surprised. Enjeru had been difficult when it came to Atemu since the day he arrived.

"_What do you mean he's going to be my brother?" Enjeru shouted. _

"_Enjeru, Atemu's part of the family now. And I expect you to treat him as such."_

"_Why? He just showed up at our doorstep and you immediately take him in?"_

"_He's... He's all alone in this world, Enjeru. We're the only ones he has left."_

"_I haven't even met him before. Now you're asking me to just accept him! Don't I get a say in this?" _

Yugi sighed. That talk hadn't ended well.

…

Enjeru stood seething by the door. Her parents had been focused on Atemu ever since he arrived on their doorstep.

"Enjeru"

Her father was standing by the stairs. "Morning" She greeted while avoiding his gaze.

"Enjeru." Yugi repeated as he approached her. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Please be nice to Atemu."

Enjeru had planned to glare at her father. Instead, she stared at him wide eyed. He had bags under his eyes and his expression was a mix of pleading and exhaustion. 'It's worse than the puppy dog look', she thought. Her lips formed a grim line before nodding.

"That's my girl." Yugi sighed in relief as he hugged her. "Take care of him."

"But I'm only gonna do this for you, Chichi" Enjeru stated when she pulled away.

…

The Homeroom of Freshmen Section B was in chaos. Sports day was in a week and the students were deciding amongst themselves as to who would represent their class in the games. Friends were clustered together, talking about who they thought would be the perfect representative while the class representative tried to maintain a semblance of order.

In one particular circle of friends...

"Anyway...I think you should choose badminton over swimming, Kyou. You have had more practice with badminton than swimming."

Shinzou laughed. "You're just saying that 'cause you don't want me on your team, Shia."

Shiawase Hiroto pouted and folded her arms. After giving Shinzou a hard shove, "Am not!" She countered.

"Then why do you want me to go for badminton instead of swimming? You know I love swimming."

"Well, for starters, you're a terrible swimmer" Enjeru pipped up.

Shinzou feigned being shocked. He pressed a hand dramatically over his chest, the other hand longingly reaching out for Enjeru. "How could you?"

Enjeru thumped him. "Face it, other than freestyle, you have no style in swimming."

Shia snorted and Shinzou let out a choked gasp, his hand over his chest as though his heart was ripped out. When he composed himself, he started looking around. "Hey, I thought that your brother was supposed to be with ya?"

Enjeru shrugged. She suddenly found her skirt interesting. "He's with Meirei-sensei" Enjeru said nonchalantly. "Probably assigning him a homeroom."

An uneasy silence fell over the trio...

"So..." Shiawase said, fingering the ends of her brown hair. "I heard he's your new brother." Her lips curled into a shy smile. From the corner of her eye, she saw Enjeru look away with a fleeting scowl.

"Yup." Enjeru said stiffly. She noted that Shiawase was still looking at her. "Out with it, Shia..."

Shia bit her lip excitedly. She grasped Enjeru's arm. "Is he good looking?"

Enjeru rolled her eyes. "Well—"

"Settle down everyone!"

Their class adviser had entered the room. The moment her presence was known, the class immediately fell into order. "We have a new student. He's from— "

"Oh no..." Enjeru quietly whined, clutching her temples. 'Please, Kami-sama. Don't let it be—"

"I would like all of you to meet Atemu Mutou"

"No..." Enjeru moaned, burying her face in her arms, as opposed to the explosion of feminine squeals all around her. She felt someone shaking her arm.

"Oh Jeru!" Shiawase's voice squeaked. "Your brother's so hot!"

'Please spare me...' Enjeru covered her ears and repeatedly slammed her head at her desk.

…

Taking out his shoes from the shoe locker and replacing them with his school slippers, Atemu let loose a sigh. His first day was alright, once he didn't count the many girls crowding around him and offering to give him a tour of the school. The teacher didn't pick one of those girls who offered. Who she picked made Atemu wish she had though.

_Shinzou, Enjeru, and Atemu were walking down the hall, the former two a little bit ahead of the latter. They just finished o soji.* Now, Shinzou and Enjeru were showing the Pharaoh around. _

"_So... This is the biology lab right here. And that one over there is the English lab." Shinzou said, gesturing towards the rooms to his right. "This one over here—"_

"_Is the computer room..." Enjeru blurted out. "I think that's about all of it."_

"_I think so..." Shinzou agreed. He looked at his watch. It was only 4:00 pm. He turned to Enjeru with a smile. "Looks like we have time to meet up with Shia at the arcade"_

"_Then what are we waiting for?" Enjeru said excitedly as she tugged on Shinzou's arm. Shinzou just bit his lip, using his head to gesture towards Atemu. "Oh..." _

"_Um..." Shinzou felt lost. Enjeru looked down. Going to the arcade, just the three of them, every after class—when her two sports loving friends weren't practicing late into the night—had always been a tradition. They didn't want to break it._

_Sensing that none were willing to break the silence,, Atemu smiled and said. "It's alright. I can go home by myself." _

"_Great!" Enjeru cheered, pulling Shinzou along. She stopped suddenly. "You know how to go home right?"_

_Atemu gave her a thumbs up._

_'Good enough for me' Enjeru thought as she pulled Shinzou away, the latter mouthing an apology to Atemu. _

After finally getting the last shoelace done, He straightened up and hit something.

Atemu's eyes widened. He was certain that the only thing behind him was another row of shoe lockers. However, those were around two meters away. He tried to calm himself down.

"You think you can just come here and woo my girl, punk?"

He felt something clamp over his mouth. A strange scent filled his nostrils, and then he lost himself...

…

Yugi was impatiently drumming his fingers on the table. Atemu and Enjeru's classes ended two hours ago. Where were they? Yugi was more worried about Atemu. Enjeru usually went to the arcade with her friends and would be home in a few minutes. Atemu, on the other hand, had nowhere to go, unless Enjeru invited him to tag along. He had no way of knowing because his end of the Link was blocked.

'Maybe he and Enjeru had a fight' He thought.

The door opened, and it brought about relief.

"Hey guys, I'm home!" Enjeru announced as she took off her shoes.

"Enjeru!" Yugi greeted brightly. However, his enthusiasm perished when he saw that she was alone. He leaned to the side in order to get a better view of whatever was behind her, some madly hopeful part of him thinking that Atemu was hiding there. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. "Where's Atemu?"

"He isn't home yet?" Enjeru asked. "He said he knows the way back."

Yugi's shoulders plummeted. "Sweetheart, please tell me you didn't let him go home by himself..."

Enjeru raised her hands defensively. "Chichi, he told me he knew how to go home. I believed him. After all, the bus stop is only across the street."

"I told you to take care of him."

"But Chichi, you know I always go to the arcade with Kyou and Shia whenever I have the chance. I rarely get to spend some time with them!"

Yugi buried his face in one hand. "Go to your room, Enjeru." He said sternly. He swept out of the living room, one hand grabbed a coat and the other dialed some numbers on his cell.

"But Chichi—"

"Now!" Yugi yelled, jamming a finger at the stairs. "Hello Jou." He said, pressing the phone into his ear. "Atemu's not home yet. Help me search for him."

* * *

1) o soji – 'cleaning of the school'. Happens at the end of an academic day wherein all students participate.


	8. Chapter 7

Obviously, Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of its respective owner/s. Not me

**HEADS UP: Violence. Remember, this is just fanfiction. Whatever you read below this statement shouldn't be taken seriously : )  
**

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 7**

"Where's your swagger now, punk?"

"Playboy wannabe turns out to be a coward!"

Cruel laughter resounded around him. He kept his eyes closed, as he was swung back and forth by the chains holding his arms above his head. Hands reached out and grabbed his sides, stilling him. "Open your eyes, freak. I want ya to see what's gonna be done to you" A gruff voice ordered. "That way, you'd remember to leave the ladies alone."

Hesitantly doing as he was told, he barely opened his eyes when his head was thrown to the side by a brutal punch. He bit back a whimper, closing his eyes once more. Laughter echoed around him.

"I said open them!"

With a small whimper, Atemu opened his eyes again, shrinking back as he prepared for a blow. A muscled teen stood before him, arms folded smugly. Behind him, either fists balled or holding bottles, pipes, or sticks, were around five fellow teens. Atemu gasped as the one before him took a fistful of his hair and yanked him forward.

"Still think you're such a hotshot, midget? That you could just waltz in our school and have the ladies swarming you? As head of the Morals Committee*, I won't allow it!"

Atemu bit his lip and averted his wide eyed gaze. His body was rigid. Fear emanated from him. However, that fear wasn't due to the bullies before him. In fact, he wasn't seeing a bully and his cohorts. He was seeing the devil and his minions.

A memory began playing in his mind's eye...

_Sutekh..._

_Atemu was on the ground, frozen with fright as the God of Storms and his loyal followers stood before him. _

"_It's come to this..." Sutekh hissed, slowly approaching his prey. He chuckled when Atemu tried to move backwards. "Once a great Pharaoh, now a banished sinner." _

_Atemu gasped when his back hit a jagged wall. He shrunk back when Sutekh got down on one knee before him, grabbing him by the chin when he tried to look away. Closing his eyes, he stilled his breathing when he felt a hot, foul breath ghost over his face. _

"_Don't be afraid, little Pharaoh."_

_Atemu stiffened when the hand holding his chin moved to caress his face. He trembled. The hand moved again, wiping away a tear that escaped his right eye. _

"_Calm yourself, little king." Sutekh whispered huskily. "You belong to me, now." _

_Atemu whimpered and forced his eyes open. Sutekh's face was inches from his own, smirking when his eyes widened to enormous proportions. Sutekh pulled Atemu's head to the side, exposing the junction between the neck and shoulder. His red hair caressed the side of Atemu's face as he leaned in and bit the area. _

_Atemu screamed..._

Yugi came to an abrupt halt, his eyes wide and unseeing. His breathing came in harsh gasps as he clutched the sides of his head. He had heard Atemu's scream and he felt the wall blocking the Pharaoh's end crumble like dust in the wind. Closing his eyes, he focused his mind and pushed through Atemu's shattered defenses.

"Yug?" Jou asked, looking back and seeing that his companion had stopped and was panting and gasping. He jogged back towards his friend and rubbed his back. "You okay man?"

"I know where he is." Yugi said softly as he opened his eyes.

Jou leaned in closer. "Come again?"

"I know where Mou Hitori No Boku is." Yugi said firmly. Straightening up, he didn't wait for Jou as he broke into another run, going through the nearest alleyway.

"Yugi! Wait!" Jou called as he went after his friend.

…

SMACK!

Atemu's head was thrown back. Blood flowed freely from his nose and cut lip when his head lolled forward. A hand grabbed a fistful of hair once more, yanking his face up to meet the livid eyes of his tormentor.

"You think you're so tough, punk?" The bully roared, sending spittle raining down Atemu's face. "You think you could just ignore me?" He punched Atemu on the stomach. He then released his grip on him, smirking when his victim gasped, spluttered, and attempted to curl up on himself.

Atemu moaned quietly as he fell limp. The chains came loose, allowing him to fall to the ground. He trembled and curled up, closing his eyes when the bullies gathered around him.

He felt the first brutal strike of a metal pipe hit his side. It was followed by a powerful kick to his stomach, forcing him on his back. He held his arms over his face as they went all out over his defenseless form.

…

After going through the maze of alleyways, Yugi finally emerged in a large lot, his sudden stop sending dust flying. There was a wire fence before him, blocking him from entering the abandoned warehouse behind it, but it didn't stop previous intruders as evidenced by the flap like opening cut out on its corner. Squeezing his way through, Yugi didn't bother waiting for Jounouchi who was yet to take in his surroundings.

"Yug... wait a minute." Jou called out, pushing past the wire flap.

Yugi either ignored him or didn't hear him. He was concentrated on the laughter and thuds coming from inside. Peering through the slightly open doors, what he saw made his blood boil.

Something inside him snapped...

He grabbed a metal pipe resting by the side of the door. His mind called for him to be reasonable, but he ignored it. Jou grabbed him by the shoulders, telling him not to do what he had planned, but he shrugged him off and charged inside. He knew he had no chance upon seeing all the goons turn toward him, but he ignored that as well. All that mattered was Atemu needed help.

Three of the goons charged at him. He managed to knock back two. The third went behind him and was about to strike. He was saved from that blow by Jou who came charging after him.

"Best get Atemu, Yug." Jou advised as the teens swarmed them. "I'll distract these brats."

Yugi didn't need to be told twice. Pushing past the teens now going for Jou, he rushed to Atemu's side. Arms pressed to his chest and knees just below his chin, Atemu had his eyes tightly shut. His face was covered in blood, most of it coming from his nose and cut lip. His uniform was ripped in various places. Yugi shook his trembling form. "Mou Hitori no Boku."

Recognizing the voice, Atemu slowly opened his eyes. He was relieved to see Yugi right in front of him. However, that relief turned into terror. "Watch out!"

Yugi didn't react fast enough. He felt something punch the back of his head. Atemu watched in horror as Yugi's eyes closed and his body fell over his.

Silence fell upon the warehouse. Everyone's attention was focused on Yugi's unconscious form

"Yugi!" Jou shouted, breaking the stunned silence. He raced to his fallen friend. He froze when he saw a nail pierced through a broken piece of wood stuck to the back of his head. He turned to the nearest boy whose grip on his weapon—what used to be part of the warehouse's frame—had tightened."What are you waiting for? Call 119!"

That seemed to snap the teens out of their shocked trance. However, they didn't do what Jou told them to do. Instead, they all bolted for the door, leaving the three all alone in the abandoned warehouse.

While cursing the teens under his breath, Jou pulled Yugi off of Atemu and settled him to the side. He immediately took out his phone.

"Aibou!" Atemu gasped as he struggled to sit up. Completely ignoring his own injuries, he crawled towards Yugi. "I'm so sorry."

…

"Oh Yugi..."

Anzu continued sobbing, burying her face on Jou's shoulder as they—together with Honda, Mai, and Enjeru—sat in the waiting room of Domino City Hospital's emergency department. They were yet to see someone come out from beyond those doors.

Everyone was silent, not counting Anzu and the occasional whispers of comfort they would give to her. Their minds wandered and picked at what happened—Why did it happen? Whose fault was it? Is there something I can do? Will he be alright? I never should have...

Enjeru's fists shook as she bit her lip. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she held them at bay. She could only see one person who was responsible for all of this.

…

"There you go Mutou-san. You're all set and ready to go" The intern said sweetly after stemming the blood from Atemu's cut lip. "Make sure to keep that ice pack over your stomach." She added as she left to attend to other patients, leaving Atemu alone in one of the minor procedure rooms. After his ordeal, he had cuts and bruises, and he was aching all over, but he was fine.

Yugi on the other hand...

Atemu forced himself to his feet. He groaned and clutched his stomach when pain flared up in that area. Considering how many times his stomach was hit, he was lucky that it wasn't anything more serious than bruising. He slowly walked out of the room, one hand keeping the pack of ice strapped to his abdomen secure. He stopped when he finally reached the mouth of the waiting room.

He could see Anzu sitting in one of the chairs, staring at nothing in particular. Jou and Mai were by her side, attempting to comfort her. Honda was frowning, his fists clenching and his gaze directed at the floor.

Enjeru was looking directly at him...

He dropped his gaze to the floor. Her eyes held anger and loathing. He had been expecting it and he knew that he deserved it. He knew he was to blame. If he hadn't been alone, or if he hadn't let his mental wall shatter, none of this would have happened.

"This is all your fault."

He winced and glanced up to see Enjeru standing before him, her arms folded, and rounded amethysts fiercely narrowed. 'That expression looks wrong on her.' Atemu thought idly. She took hold of his arm, and pushed him into a nearby empty room. The door was shut, temporarily plunging them into darkness until Enjeru found the light switch.

"You've been nothing but trouble ever since you got here." Enjeru almost growled as she turned to face Atemu, her eyes burning with rage. Atemu held his ground, forcing his troubled eyes to meet her angry orbs as she advanced to close the four meter gap between them. "Chichi almost never skips work. But on the day you showed up, he did. Do you remember that party he threw for you?" Her fists shook, temptation to punch the object of her hatred was so strong, but she refused to succumb to it. "Pegasus-sama threw him a fit for it because he missed work again!" Her voice was rising in pitch. "And Mama... Mama has a heart condition. You almost gave her a heart attack when you showed up! Literally!" She took a deep breath to keep herself in control. "For two whole months, Chichi, Mama, Obasan, and Ojisan had been nothing but worried sick about you. Have you seen Chichi up close?" She sniffled. "Have you seen how exhausted you've made him?" She was an arm's length from Atemu now, jabbing an accusing finger at him. "Is that what you like? To make people sick with worry about you?"

"No—"

"It's because you can't help it, can you..." She said, twin tears streaming from her eyes as she gave Atemu her fiercest glare. "You can't help being pathetic!" She took a step and raised a fist.

Atemu simply bowed his head—no cowering, no trembling, and no crying. He just stood there, head slightly turned to one side as he waited for the blow.

Enjeru bit her lip. Her fist stopped and shook just before it could land on Atemu's cheek. She couldn't bring herself to do it. She pulled away and settled at the side of the door, around a meter away from Atemu. "You know, Chichi, Mama, and almost every one of their friends told me these stories." She said quietly after a moment of silence. "It was about this Pharaoh named Atemu. They said he used to spend time with them when they were my age. They had many adventures together." She snorted and shook her head. "Don't ask me where they pulled it all from." She set a scrutinizing gaze upon Atemu's form. "Despite the name, you're nothing like this 'Atemu' they told me about." She folded her arms. "Pharaoh Atemu was a brave and amazing man who would put others before himself." She quoted one of her mother's descriptions. "While you, on the other hand, are a selfish brat who likes to make people worry."

Atemu looked away. A small—very very small— part of him felt quite flattered that Yugi and Anzu told their daughter about his time with them. Most of him felt terrible because of what happened and what Enjeru was accusing him of.

"Maybe that's why you're all alone..." Enjeru started. "Because you're nothing but a burden to anyone."

His breath stopped. Those words hurt more than he was willing to admit. Each word was like a knife, jabbing through his heart.. He looked down and closed his eyes, tears prickling at the edges. He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, but no sound came out until...

"I need some air..." He finally said, still avoiding Enjeru's gaze. He took quick but hesitant steps to the door, considering that Enjeru stood in his way. Seeing this, Enjeru stood aside to let him pass. Stepping out into the waiting room, he quickly went for the exit so as to avoid the others. Cool air assaulted his senses when he stepped out. He relished it with a deep breath.

'What do I do now?' He mentally moaned. Sitting on the steps, he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

1) Correct me if I'm wrong, but in the manga, Ushio (the guy who was Atemu's first Penalty Game victim) was from the Morals Committee, even though he beat up Jou, Honda, and Yugi.


	9. Chapter 8

Obviously, Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of its respective owner/s. Not me

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 8**

"Yugi..."

Anzu sighed as she rubbed circles at the back of Yugi's hand. According to the doctors, he got lucky that, despite the three inch nail that punched through his brain, no major vessels were ruptured. However, they advised for him to stay in the hospital for further observation.

He was admitted in one of the private rooms—one that was fairly large and dominated by the color blue, with the bed right at the center. There were three chairs—one to Yugi's right and the other two to his left, by the window. A sofa was by the wall before his feet, right next to a mini fridge and a table.

Anzu occupied the chair to Yugi's right, her eyes squinting as sunlight filtered through the window. They had spent the entire night at the hospital. She recalled just how much trouble it was to convince the doctors to let them stay by Yugi's side. However, only the family members were allowed. Jou, Honda, and Mai weren't able to push through. According to Jou's recent text message, they checked in at the nearest inn—which was just a block away.

"Please get well soon..." Anzu whispered. Leaning down, she planted a gentle kiss on Yugi's lips. Suddenly, her eyes went wide. "Atemu..." She whispered. The temptation to wail was so strong when she saw that the two chairs by the window were empty. With tears and a choked sob, Anzu checked every area in the room—the bathroom, even under the bed and table, and inside the closets.

There was no sign of the Pharaoh...

…

The room Jou, Honda, and Mai had chosen was not too large nor too small. The floor was tiled. The walls were painted to look like wood. There were two beds, separated by a small table and a lamp. Jou and Mai occupied one bed, while Honda occupied the other.

One moment, the room was quiet. Everyone was still fast asleep. All of the sudden, Jou suddenly sat up, completely ignoring Mai who groaned when she felt him rise.

"Atemu..." He whispered. It was loud enough to wake Mai, but not Honda. Turning to her as she sat up with the realization, he started. "Have you seen him?"

"He was following Anzu and Enjeru when Yugi was admitted." Mai answered, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Jou bit his lip. He was too focused on Yugi to think about Atemu and his condition. The Pharaoh was still fragile and he had suffered in this too, and knowing Atemu—a bad feeling rose in his chest. He grabbed his phone and called Anzu.

…

The moment her phone rang, Anzu whipped it out of her pocket. She didn't bother looking at the screen.

"Anzu, Is Atemu alright?" Jou's panicky voice asked through the receiver.

Silence...

"He's... He's not here" Anzu finally said, desperation leaking out of her tone as her free hand pushed through her hair. "He's gone. I was so worried about Yugi, I completely forgot about him. I'm so sorry"

"You're not the only one."

"Oh no." Anzu moaned, fighting back tears. She was pacing the room now, one hand gripping her hair in frustration.

"Don't worry. We're on our way."

"Okay." Then she hung up. She stopped to compose herself, taking in deep breaths. Leaning on the mini fridge, she gazed at Enjeru's still sleeping form on the sofa.

…

The sun had risen just enough to bathe everything in warm light. The morning air was still fresh and cool. The streets were devoid of traffic, with only a few cars driving by at this time of day.

Atemu continued walking at the sidewalk. His legs took one step over the other, going forward without actually knowing where to go. He just knew he had to go.

He blamed himself for Yugi's near death experience. Being near him with that thought was unbearable. When he stepped into Yugi's room and saw his unconscious form, a thick bandage covering his head like a cap, his breath had stopped. His heart gained weight and something obstructed his throat.

It was guilt...

Yugi was hurt because of him. Yugi nearly died for him!

He remembered the incident with the Orichalcos, how Yugi took the consequence for his actions. He felt as though his heart was drained empty. He felt so useless, so heavy, and incomplete. He wandered around the darkness of his mind and heart with nothing to guide him back to the light.

This was worse...

"_Maybe that's why you're alone. You're nothing but a burden to anyone" _

Enjeru's words echoed in his mind and filled his heart with self-loathing and despair. 'She's right' He thought. 'I'm nothing but a burden'

So, he left. He left his seat by Yugi's side before the light had touched the sky. He left Anzu deep in slumber with her hand intertwined with Yugi's fingers. He left Enjeru who slept on the sofa with a frown marring her face.

Now, he continued to trudge through the empty pavement, dodging the occasional jogger. He passed by some students wearing the Domino High uniforms.

He failed to notice a shadow loom over him from behind until he felt someone grasp his shoulder.

His body tensed, his eyes fought to squeeze shut, and his heart thundered in his chest. With a deep breath, he pulled away and turned to face whoever wanted his attention. His eyes widened.

"Kaiba?"

…

Seto Kaiba—current CEO of Kaiba Corp. Not much about him has changed, other than his slightly bulked up frame and a neat mustache above his upper lip. He raised a brow when Atemu stared at him as though he was going to attack at any second. "Relax." When Atemu did (slightly), "So... you're really back." Yugi and the others had told him two months ago that Atemu was back. As always, he was skeptical. Then again, this was Yugi and his friends.

"Kaiba..."

Kaiba sighed. If he were 25 years younger, he would have had a scathing remark, but now, "What happened to you?" He asked, noticing the slightly torn uniform, bandages, and bruises.

Atemu looked down and failed to answer.

Kaiba's stoic gaze softened. He gently grasped Atemu's shoulder, not surprised when the Pharaoh flinched. "Come with me."

Atemu resisted. "Where are you taking me?" He asked cautiously, pulling away.

"I'm taking you with me." Kaiba said slowly. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." He could tell that Atemu was in no condition to be yelled at or interrogated.

The Pharaoh fell silent. After a while, "Did they send you to find me?"

"No" Kaiba answered, immediately understanding that he was referring to Yugi and the others. 'So he ran away...'

"Then how did you find me?" Atemu asked quietly.

"I saw you while passing by." Kaiba said, gesturing over to the sleek black limousine parked at the edge of the sidewalk behind him. "Now, will you come with me? Or will I have to drag you? I can't just leave you here looking like that."

Atemu hesitantly nodded. Either way, Kaiba wasn't going to leave until he agreed. He wasn't in the mood to put up a fight. Defeated, he allowed Kaiba to lead him to his vehicle.

…

Enjeru sat quietly in her seat, ignoring the other students who were mingling with one another within the classroom. Never before had she seen her family so freaked out.

"_Have you checked the hospital's back garden?" Anzu asked frantically as she stood by the door to Yugi's room and spotted Jou and Honda running towards her. _

"_Yeah. We looked everywhere." It was Honda who replied. "We shouldn't have forgotten him like that. Maybe he thinks we blame him." _

"_I hope not" Anzu said, hugging her upper arms. "Yugi wouldn't want that"_

"_But you know how he is." Jou said quietly. Cursing under his breath. "We should check other places. Mai's already at the park" He said as he ran down the hall with Honda right behind him, leaving Anzu standing by the door and ignoring the nurse that called for them to stop running. _

_Anzu sighed and closed the door. She leaned on it for a while, one hand on her chest, trying to calm her fast-paced heart while tears streamed down her eyes. Enjeru fought to keep her silence, but it was too much. She went over to her mother. "Mama..." _

"_You should get ready for school, Enjeru." Anzu said, her words stable and face composed despite the tears. _

_Enjeru was stunned. Her fist clenched at her side. "I can't just leave you like this, Mama." _

"_Please Enjeru. You'll be late." Her mother almost begged. _

_The sight nearly crushed Enjeru's heart. _

"Hey..."

Enjeru was snapped out of her thoughts as Shinzou and Shiawase stood before her desk. She could feel something wet trickling down her cheeks. Raising a hand and resting it to her face, she realized she was crying.

Shiawase was by her side in an instant, gripping her hand. "Your Otousan's going to be just fine, Jeru."

"It's not just Chichi I'm worried about." Enjeru said, moving to wipe a second pair of tears about to fall. "It's everyone else including..." She trailed off.

"...Your brother." Shinzou supplied quietly. "We know." He and Shiawase shared a look before, "But I thought you don't like your brother?"

Enjeru sniffled. "It's all about him now. Everyone is worried because he just disappeared. That jerk." Despite her words, deep down, she blamed herself. Her latest statement must've been the last straw for Atemu.

"Don't worry. Your brother's fine."

The three turned to the tall woman with auburn hair and blue eyes looking at them from her place behind Enjeru. "How do you know that Metsuki?"

Metsuki bit her lip and looked away as though regretting what she said...

_A sleek black limousine stuck out of the scenery, driving at sixty miles per hour. And then suddenly..._

"_Stop the car!" Her father, Seto Kaiba, suddenly said. He bit back a curse as Newton's first law almost propelled him out of his seat._

"_I'm sorry Kaiba-sama" The driver immediately said as he turned to face his employer nervously. _

"_Technically, it's his fault." Metsuki grumbled as she readjusted herself in her seat. "Why did we stop, Papa?"_

_Kaiba kept his silence. He really wasn't planning on doing anything, but the words just left his mouth out of shock. Since they had stopped, "Wait here." He said as he got out_

_She raised a brow as she saw him confront a fellow student wearing a rather dirty uniform. She immediately recognized the student as Atemu Mutou. Her eyes widened when she could clearly see that he was intimidated by her father. Moving to exit the vehicle and stop her father from tormenting the poor soul, she stopped when she saw that her father was coming her way with Enjeru's brother in tow. He prompted Atemu inside before getting in himself. _

"_Metsuki, this is—"_

"_My classmate, Atemu Mutou." She supplemented. "Why did you—" Her eyes widened. Atemu looked like a mess. His uniform wasn't just dirty, it was torn in various places. She could see bruises and bandages covering what must be bloody cuts judging from the stain on the white bandages. "Oh..." _

_The limo resumed its travel down the road, heading for Domino High, but once there..._

"_I'll be taking Atemu back to the Mansion." Kaiba said, ignoring his daughter's shocked expression. "I don't think he should be going to school considering that he's a mess and he currently doesn't have any books with him." _

_Metsuki nodded numbly. She turned to leave but before that..._

"_Do not tell anyone about this, Metsuki." Kaiba said softly, trying not to sound like he was kidnapping someone and forcing his daughter to cooperate. "I will tell the Mutous myself later." _

_Again, Metsuki nodded, although hesitantly. After a small, rare smile from her father, the limousine left._

"He's with my father." Metsuki finally said. "Back at the mansion."

"Oh boy. My Pa's not gonna like that." Shinzou commented. "Considering that Obasan is out of the country"

"It's best that your parents don't know. Not yet, anyway." Metsuki added.

Shinzou raised a brow. "Exc—"

"She's right."

The three turned to Enjeru whose eyes were shadowed by her lightning like bangs. Enjeru turned to them. "I'll talk to him first. After school"


	10. Chapter 9

Obviously, Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of its respective owner/s. Not me

**HEADS UP: Mature themes. Be warned. This is the reason why the story has escalated to rated M**

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 9**

"Re-pat..."

He was walking through darkness. Whether he was going north, south, or whatever direction, he didn't know. All he focused on was searching for that familiar voice—one he had known since he was a child—that echoed all around him.

"Over here, Re-pat!"

A bright light shined to his left, bathing his left side in warmth. He turned toward it, one hand shielding his eyes from the glare of the light. With squinting eyes, he watched as a silhouette of a person emerged from the light's center.

The silhouette was skipping towards him, outlining the feminine curves of a petite lady. He could see caramel hued skin, messy brown hair, a sleeveless and short kalasiris* wrapped around the slim body of a friend he had known since the day he learned to walk.

"Mana" He whispered with a smile. Something made his heart flutter, making heat rise to his cheeks. That something grew stronger with every skip his beloved friend took.

Her skipping slowed down to a walk. She stopped upon reaching an arm's length from her friend. With hands behind her back, she leaned forward, olive green eyes focused on her friend's face. "Hi." She said with a cheerful smile.

"Hello" Atemu mumbled, feeling rather embarrassed for reasons he wasn't sure of.

Mana pouted and poked his chest. "You used to be really good in hide and seek." She giggled and withdrew her hand as she stepped back and twirled. "Now, you can't even find me even when I was calling you."

Atemu felt heat rise to his cheeks once more. He looked away, frowning when he noted that they were still surrounded by darkness. "Well. It's so hard to find you considering that it's completely dark here." He reasoned playfully, hiding the discomfort he was feeling. "Where are we anyway?"

Silence...

"Mana?" When he turned to face her, he couldn't stop a gasp from escaping him.

Mana's eyes were red, the whites had turned black. Feeling himself crumble on the inside, he took an involuntary step back when she grinned, revealing rows of sharp teeth. "What's wrong, Re-pat?" She asked dubiously as she advanced, but Atemu knew better.

With every step she took, Atemu took a shaky step back. He was trembling, arms raised in self defense. His breathing came out in harsh gasps that echoed around the nothingness. His irises had shrunk to pinpricks out of fear.

Then he tripped.

He landed on his back. Pushing himself up, he failed to get back on his feet as Mana stood over him. Closing his eyes, 'This is not Mana.' He told himself, repeating it constantly.

"Why are you afraid, Re-pat?" Mana's voice was right in front of him, just inches away. "I'm right here."

Atemu kept his eyes shut as he shook his head. He bit back a whimper when a hand held his face.

"Just relax. You belong to me now."

Atemu suddenly opened his eyes._ Mana_ had disappeared, replaced by a creature, whose very presence he feared, straddling him. He could feel the snout by his ear, brushing against his earlobe. Clawed hands held his face steady. Red eyes and hair glowed amidst the darkness of the realm.

His body was trembling, yet he felt frozen while his heart galloped in his chest. Sutekh had pulled away and was now looking directly at him. He was saying something, but Atemu could barely hear anything. His ears had been dominated by the sound of his panicking heartbeat.

It was then he noticed that the purple shadows appeared, ghosting around the darkness like trapped smoke. His eyes widened. He could feel a familiar dark power.

"Let's play a game..." Sutekh whispered.

"No..." Atemu said as he shook his head. "The Items were destroyed..."

"Oh, but this is the Realm of Nun*, the very source of the Shadow Game's Heka. We need not the Items to have a Shadow Game when its power flows deep in the watery chaos." Sutekh explained malevolently, his statement strengthened by the resounding crash of a dark purple wave around them.

"The rules are simple." He continued. Grabbing a fistful of Atemu's hair, he pulled the Pharaoh to his feet. "If I _take_ you, you lose" He then threw the Pharaoh to the ground. Atemu landed on his left arm and hip. It was then that Atemu realized that he was clothed in garments he had worn when he was pharaoh.

Sutekh was on Atemu like a shot. Atemu bit back a whimper as purple tendrils grabbed his wrists, the cold seeping deep into his skin, muscles, and then seared his bones with that cold, burning sensation. The tendrils held his arms above his head. He could feel that same coldness seeping into his ankles as his legs were spread and held in place.

Sutekh's eyes narrowed. He stroked a faded mark at the junction between Atemu's shoulder and neck. "I have failed to take Heru and Aset*. But I will have you, a cherished warrior of the Netjer"

…

Yugi didn't know how long he had been walking, looking like he was 25 years younger, and surrounded by nothing but darkness. Last thing he remembered was seeing Atemu's frightened face before everything turned black.

'And everything still is' he thought. He had no idea how he was walking considering that the _solid ground_ beneath his feet was—like the rest of his surroundings—an endless void of darkness. Occasionally, he could hear voices—broken, blocked, and unclear, spoken as though he was listening to them from underwater.

He heard a scream...

Yugi jumped. The scream echoed around him, making the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end. Never before had he heard a scream so desperate, so broken, and inhumanely despondent. It brought tears to his eyes and made his heart stop for a while before breaking into a rapid beating.

To make matters worse...

"Mou Hitori No Boku" Yugi whispered desperately. He broke into a run, despite not knowing where the scream came from. 'Please be here...Please be here...' He had as a mantra. He hoped, prayed, and wished that he would find him.

His prayers were answered.

Despite remaining the same, he could tell that the surroundings had changed—it was darker, more sinister. Right before him he could see the familiar multicolored head, lying down. The legs seemed to be pulling at restraints he couldn't see. Most of the Pharaoh was obscured by a creature with red hair sitting atop him, jaws locked on the Pharaoh's neck.

Sensing his presence, the creature atop the Pharaoh turned to face him, momentarily freezing him with its blood red eyes, but he continued to run. His Mou Hitori No Boku needed him.

Sutekh smirked and then Yugi was sent reeling, as though he had hit a wall. He tried to move forward, but found that he couldn't. An invisible force was blocking his way.

With the _threat _compromised, Sutekh turned back to the frightened Pharaoh. The king's breathing was labored, eyes tightly shut with tears leaking from the sides, and whole body rigid and tense. Despair and fear emanated from of the king in waves and Sutekh reveled in it.

Sutekh's smirk widened into a feral grin. A clawed hand reached out and cupped the Pharaoh's cheek, the thumb rubbing gentle circles on the Pharaoh's smooth skin. After licking his lips, he leaned forward and lapped up the red fluid flowing from the fresh mark at the junction between the Pharaoh's neck and right shoulder, complementing the now faded one on the opposite side. Leaning back, he surveyed the Pharaoh's form hungrily. "You are mine now"

Yugi screamed, slamming his fists on the invisible wall as Sutekh tore Atemu's garments. "Leave him alone!" Yugi yelled, hitting, punching, kicking, pushing, and tackling the invisible wall with all his might. He even tried to will it away, but to no avail.

Someone grabbed him from behind, trying to pull him away. "No!" He yelled out, pulling himself free from whatever force attempting to subdue him as he continued in his attempts to break through the wall.

That very same force—now stronger—grabbed him. This time, it pulled him back and turned him around. He stopped. Dark Magician's grip on his shoulders had slackened. He could see the Dark Magician Girl standing—rather, floating—behind Dark Magician, her hands clasped over her mouth and her eyes wide with tears.

"Our Pharaoh can fight back" The Dark Magician said quickly, his eyes darting from Yugi then to the Pharaoh being ravaged by Sutekh. "This is his Soul Room"

That's when he noticed how the surroundings seem to darken further and thrum with hopelessness. Yugi immediately turned back to the Pharaoh, fighting back a cry of despair upon seeing and hearing his partner scream when Sutekh sank his claws in Atemu's sides and pulled down, leaving five bloody lines.

He knew of only one thing to do.

"Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi yelled, banging his fists on the invisible blockade. "Mou Hitori No Boku!"

…

Screams turned into whimpers when Sutekh stopped to admire his handiwork. Blood pooled from the Pharaoh's sides. Atemu's magnificent attire was in tatters, barely clinging to his almost naked form. His entire front was covered in bloody scratches, practically bathing his body in red. Atemu closed his eyes as Sutekh lapped up the blood over his body, his clawed hands groping Atemu in places that made the Pharaoh shiver.

With a pained moan, he turned his head to the side, Failing to see the panicking forms of Mana, Mahado, and Yugi. He shut his eyes tight when he felt sharp fingers circling a very intimate place.

"Mou Hitori No Boku!"

He opened his teary eyes upon hearing Yugi's desperate call. Yugi stood meters before his eyes, hands pressed on the invisible wall, and looking like his teenage self dressed in a blue suit. Mahado and Mana floated beside him, donned as their Ka. He whimpered. He wasn't just going to be defiled by a monster, he was going to be defiled right in front of his three close friends. Such a thought shattered him on the inside.

Everything became darker. The despondency of the place grew stronger and it caught Yugi's attention. He turned to the magicians. He could tell that they felt the change as well. Focusing his attention on his Mou Hitori No Boku as he continuously rapped at the invisible wall, "Don't let him do this to you, Mou Hitori No Boku!" He desperately called. "Stand up to him!"

Atemu's whimpers turned to a pained cry when the prowling finger attacked. He struggled to free himself, but the tendrils held him still.

"Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi shrieked. Tears streamed down his face. He braced himself when balls of pink light exploded next to him. He turned to see a tearful Dark Magician Girl now being restrained by Dark Magician.

"Only our Pharaoh can break this wall erected by the God of Storms" Dark Magician said urgently. "This is his mind and heart. He has power here. But he must stand strong for him to gain that power!"

Yugi tearfully nodded. He forced himself to look at his Mou Hitori No Boku, despite the pain he felt upon seeing his Other crying and writhing beneath Sutekh. "Mou Hitori No Boku! Please! You must fight back! Be strong and fight back!"

Atemu turned to Yugi, his face locked in pain as another finger joined in the assault. "Aibou..."

"This is your Soul Room! This is just an illusion created by that demon! You can control everything here! Don't let him win!" Yugi shouted.

"He lies." Sutekh whispered in his ear, forcing him to look away from Yugi. "You are weak and helpless. You are mine to do as I please."

"Mou Hitori No Boku!"

"Aibou!" Atemu called back, pushing against Sutekh's grip to look at Yugi. His breathing was fast and hard.

"Don't submit to him Mou Hitori No Boku!"

His face was forced to look into Sutekh's blood red eyes. "You are mine!" Sutekh shrieked.

For some reason, Atemu wasn't so affected by his words. He closed his eyes.

"This is your mind and heart, Mou Hitori No Boku. You have the power to beat him here. And you are not alone"

Yugi's voice echoed, the words bringing forth a surge of confidence, power, and strength to well up inside him. Behind his lids, he could see images of the people he cared for the most standing together, offering him comfort and support. Each one of them gave him courage and power.

"No..." Sutekh growled. The darkness was slowly lifting. Beams of light were piercing through the blackness, disintegrating the shadows it came in contact with.

'Everyone...' Atemu thought. Trembling hands shook his head, forcing his eyes open and therefore making him lose the image of his loved ones, but he knew they were still here. He gazed up into Sutekh's snarling face. The Pharaoh's eyes no longer held fear, pain, and despair. They now burned with his old fiery confidence.

Beams of light burst through the shadows trapping the Pharaoh's limbs. Enraged, Sutekh grabbed the Pharaoh's wrists with both hands but the look in Atemu's eyes didn't change. With a howl, Sutekh prepared to take the Pharaoh. A blast from his left sent him flying, preventing him from doing so.

Sutekh landed on his feet, turning himself into a vicious hippo when he did. He growled upon seeing the Pharaoh's three friends—the female protectively holding the king, her staff glowing and slightly raised while the two males stood between him and Atemu, shielding the pharaoh should he try anything. He opened his mouth and let loose a roar, but instead of attacking, he turned the other way and disappeared in wisps of red smoke.

Yugi watched as the final smokey ribbons of red vanished from the now white realm. As he turned his attention back to Atemu, the white realm faded into a magnificent room reserved only for divine royalty.

Atemu was still breathing hard in Mana's arms. He looked into Mana's smiling face, cheeks slightly flushing. Looking at himself, he was relieved to find that he was healed and clothed in his royal attire as though Sutekh never even touched him.

Yugi smiled, feeling the positive aura seeping into the new room. He knelt beside the Pharaoh and held his hand. "You did good, Mou Hitori No Boku."

The room was suddenly filled with warm light. The rest of Atemu's friends and family had appeared.

Atemu smiled and closed his eyes.

He believed then that everything will truly be alright.

* * *

1) Kalasiris – Egyptian dress worn by women.

2) Realm of Nun - The Primordial Waters of Nun. It's nothing but a watery mass of darkness and chaos . This was the beginning until Atum rose and created Shu and Tefnut. (And NO NO NO, this is not _my take _on the Shadow Realm, where people who lose Shadow Games are sent to. Though I may consider some stuff, I hate 4kids with a passion). Its purpose for my stories is already defined in the story itself.

3) According to my research, Sutekh is bisexual. He tried and failed to rape Heru (Horus) and Aset (Isis)


	11. Chapter 10

Please note that Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of its respective owner/s. Not me

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. Me and my family went on a week long trip. Anyway, I'm gonna make it up with this lengthy chapter (well, it's the lengthiest of the chapters in this fic)  
**

**HEADS UP: Just kidding. This one's safe.  
**

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Chapter 10**

"Yugi!"

As he opened his eyes, he noted that before him was a blurred blue with an equally blurred face surrounded by fuzzy brown. The mouth opened and closed, but the voice sounded ethereal.

"Yugi!"

His vision was clearing up. The face slowly came into focus. He blinked rapidly. "Anzu?"

Anzu covered her mouth with one hand, tears streaming down her eyes. Yugi noted that she had a death grip on his hand. He could tell that she very much wanted to throw herself at him, but, for some reason, was holding herself back. So he slowly sat up, wincing slightly when the back of his head throbbed. Now he remembered what happened.

"Oh Yugi..." Anzu almost cried, carefully wrapping her arms around her beloved. "Thank goodness you're alright..." When she pulled away, the look of relief was replaced by that of anxiety. She was fighting an inner battle.

Yugi looked around, much to Anzu's worry. Atemu was still missing. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but she knew she had little choice in the matter. Yugi would be more devastated when he would find out about it later than now. "Yugi... Atemu's—" She cut herself off when Yugi smiled at her.

"I know." Yugi said, giving her shaking hand a comforting squeeze. "But he's safe. I know where he is."

Anzu wanted to question him, but the answer made itself known before she even asked. With a smile, her tense body relaxed.

…

When Atemu woke up, he noted that he was lying down on something soft, his body practically sinking in it. His head was slightly propped up and a smooth red blanket covered him from chest down.

"Hey..."

Atemu almost never heard the soft, hesitant voice. Sitting up and following it, his eyes widened upon seeing Enjeru—seated on a soft chair by his bed—looking at him.

Enjeru looked away, her gaze focused on her twirling fingers upon her lap. A lump in her throat was making things a lot difficult for her. She had been sitting there for almost an hour since Metsuki had brought her here—a magnificent room next to the master bedroom, with cream walls, antique furniture, and a floor covered by a soft, thick fuchsia carpet that sank when touched—and left her alone. The young Kaiba still had piano lessons to go to. During that time, she had gone through what she wanted to say, over and over, but it all seemed to vanish the moment her _brother _opened his eyes.

"I..." She trailed off. Swallowing thickly, she avoided Atemu's wide-eyed gaze. Peering at her brother, "How are you feeling." She asked hesitantly.

Atemu's mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. His grip on the sheet tightened. Anxiety flooded him, completely outweighing the joy he had felt after defeating Sutekh. Enjeru's presence was making him nervous, reminding him of what happened before Sutekh invaded his Soul Room. Was she here to berate him for everything that happened? Was she here to insist that he truly was nothing but a weight upon others' shoulders?

Or worse...

'Aibou...' Atemu thought with increasing dread. What if Yugi... He closed his eyes. Then he felt it. Atemu brushed against Yugi's conscience. He was alive and well. It brought a great wave of relief, but that relief was mixed with anxiety when Yugi wasn't responding to his prodding. Yugi was ignoring him. He probably blamed him for his current predicament now that Sutekh was out of the way! The anxiety bubbled into fear, churning his stomach as he opened his eyes and—with a frightened intake of breath—faced Enjeru. It was his fault that Yugi got hurt, now he must pay the price.

Enjeru bit her lip. She looked down, noting her hands had clenched into tight fists. She had known that talking to Atemu would be difficult, after everything she had said and done to him during his two month stay. She was supposed to be his sister—his older sister, as she had heard from her father that he was months shy of her age. 'Some sister I turned out to be...' She thought.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't beat around the bush. She couldn't torture her brother any more than she already had. "I'm sorry." She said genuinely. The words felt heavy on her tongue, therefore getting it out was difficult. "I'm sorry." She repeated softly. "I'm sorry for how I treated you and for everything I have said, especially—" Her breath hitched. "Especially for last night."

Silence...

"You've made my parents and their friends happy." She admitted. It was true. Despite the trouble, she had noted that they were ecstatic having Atemu around. Perhaps that was why she was bothered by Atemu's presence. They were willing to do anything, even go through so much, just for him. She wondered then just who was Atemu before he came into her life. "You are not a burden." She sighed. "I only said that to hurt you."

Atemu was in shock. Remaining silent, he wasn't expecting the apology. He blamed himself for what happened and he was expecting Enjeru to show him why he should be held responsible. Now, he was at a loss. "But you're right..." He whispered, not knowing what else to say. "I am the reason why Aibou was injured in the first place."A set of tears escaped his eyes as he closed them. "Your words hurt because they are the truth..."

'Oh no...' Enjeru thought. A part of her expected to have demoralized Atemu, especially after last night. He had arrived in such a fragile state. Then on his first day at school, he was already beaten, then Yugi ended up in the hospital, and then she said those words she knew seared him to the core. He was already broken and she made things worse. "I didn't mean those things..." She inwardly berated herself for letting loose her unrefined thoughts last night—the night when Atemu was in such a volatile state.

"But they are the truth..." Atemu whispered as his posture slumped, his golden bangs shadowing his tearful eyes. "All this happened because of me."

Enjeru bit her lip to bleeding point. "If there's anyone to blame, it's the guys who beat you up." She said desperately. "And me for making you believe that this is your fault. You are a victim here"

Atemu ignored her.

"It doesn't matter now." Enjeru said. "Chichi is fine. And I'm sure he wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"I don't think that's the case" Atemu whispered, tears freely falling from his eyes as he still received no response from Yugi's end of the Link.

"You don't know that"

'If only you knew...' Atemu thought as he remained tight lipped.

Hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders, much to his surprise. It frightened him. With wide and terrified eyes, he looked up to meet Enjeru's face.

Seeing that her action was not received well, Enjeru's hold slackened. "You haven't done anything wrong, Atemu" She said, tears prickling at the ends of her eyes. "It was wrong of me to make you believe that you did."

"But—"

"Chichi will see that this is not your fault" Enjeru interrupted. "Ojisan, Obasan, and Mama all know that this isn't your fault. Chichi will know it too."

Atemu was silenced by her declaration. Her words were so strong and full of conviction, fueling his still growing confidence sparked by Sutekh's defeat. Further reinforcing it was a foreign brush in his mind. The sensation felt comforting and familiar. 'Aibou' He thought as he momentarily closed his eyes. Yugi's end of the link was releasing comforting waves that was coaxing him out into reality. Taking the hint, he opened his eyes, now a little brighter. He nodded. "Thank you... Aneki*"

Enjeru's eyes widened as she took in what Atemu called her. She beamed but that joy was replaced with sorrow as she remembered everything she did. "I'm really sorry for the way I treated you."

"It's alright." Atemu said, no longer feeling the sting of her past actions, especially that of last night. It was driven away by the non-hostile attitude she currently had towards him. "Perhaps it's best if we start over."

Enjeru had never been happier

…

Fingers danced atop the keyboard, creating clicking rhythms that resounded around the room. The deft hands only stopped when the owner reached for the nearby cup of coffee.

"Kaiba-sama, Jounouchi-sama and Mutou-sama would like to speak with you" The little speaker box next to the laptop stated.

Kaiba paused in thought. They must be searching for Atemu who he left at the mansion under the care of the head housemaid. "Let them in." He finally said as he resumed his work.

The doors opened, revealing a calm Yugi and a slightly irritated Jounouchi. Kaiba simply looked at them, silently wondering why Yugi was wearing a hat. "Have a seat." He said smoothly, gesturing to the two chairs before his desk while his gaze returned to his monitor as he resumed typing.

Yugi quietly complied. Jou, on the other hand...

"Care to explain why you kidnapped Atemu, Kaiba?" He asked in mock-nonchalance

Kaiba—turning his attention back to his visitors— raised a brow, though he kept his cool. Despite the way Jounouchi acted, he was a valued employee who did his work diligently (much to Kaiba's surprise when he started). So he let the attitude slide. The fact that he married his sister also played a role to his increased patience with him. "I found him wandering the city covered in cuts and bruises, so I took him in." He smirked slightly as he intertwined his fingers and rested his elbows on his desk. "So you really were not joking when you said he was back."

"Any reason why you'd think we'd make something like that up?" Jou countered.

Kaiba shrugged. "No reason." He turned his attention to Yugi. "He's at the mansion." He raised a brow. "You don't seem surprised that I found him. Why is that?"

Yugi smiled. "I simply knew."

Kaiba dropped the topic. After glancing at his watch, he closed his laptop and placed it in a silver case. "I will be going home now. You can come with me and see him if you like." He added as he rounded his desk, silver case in hand, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Kaiba." Yugi called as he and Jou followed the CEO out of his office. Kaiba paused and turned towards him. Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

Kaiba nodded in acknowledgment.

...

"Shinzou and Shiawase are both sports junkies. Metsuki, on the other hand, is a music lover. She doesn't hang out with us too much. As for me, I may know Kendo, but that's just what dad wants. I'm more into dance."

Atemu smiled. "Just like your mother." They sat in the largest gazebo located at the mansion's magnificent garden, the sun casting an orange glare as it prepared to set.

"Our mother." Enjeru corrected.

'That's awkward' Atemu thought with a chuckle. He felt Enjeru's playful nudge.

"I'm serious!"

"I know that." Atemu countered in mock-exasperation, earning him another nudge. Something black caught his peripheral vision. Turning towards it, he found a limousine in front of the mansion's main entrance. A man in a black suit was opening the passenger side. Atemu's eyes widened. He had expected Kaiba to come out, but he wasn't expecting Yugi, Jou, Mai, Anzu, and Honda exiting after the CEO.

"Enjeru! Mou Hitori No Boku!" Yugi called, immediately spotting them.

"Chichi! Mama!" Enjeru greeted, joy lacing her tone as she ran towards her approaching father and mother. Taking a much slower pace, Atemu smiled as the family shared a hug.

When they broke away, they turned their attention to him.

"Atemu." Anzu sighed in relief as she wrapped her arms around the Pharaoh, not realizing just how much she shocked him with that action.

When Anzu released him, he noted that Jou, Mai, Honda, and even Kaiba stood behind the Mutous. As he turned his wide eyes to Yugi, he almost teared up when he saw the bandage peeking out of Yugi's cap. "Aibou I—"

"Stop apologizing for things that are not your fault, Mou Hitori No Boku." Yugi sighed as it was his turn to embrace the Pharaoh. "I'm glad you're alright."

/You're not mad?/ Atemu asked through the link.

/Why would I be?/

Atemu looked down, slacking his posture in Yugi's embrace. He didn't need to relay his reasons for Yugi to know.

/I simply left you and Enjeru alone. You two needed to talk. I was never mad at you./

Atemu closed his eyes and sighed in relief. He felt Yugi release his hold and then someone nudged him.

"Just don't leave like that again" Jou said, ruffling Atemu's hair

"I'm s—"

"Don't even finish that phrase, Mou Hitori No Boku."

…

_2 years later_

He was surrounded by nothing but white light, but he wasn't scared. The place held an aura that soothed his soul.

"Atemu..."

The white light vanished, revealing his magnificent soul room and its frequent visitors.

"Everyone" Atemu greeted happily as he approached them. His father and mother stood before him. Behind them were the rest of his ancient friends and family. He was no longer surprised of their visits. It, after all, happened every time he fell asleep.

His mother hugged him, followed by his father. Mana even jumped onto him, but was pulled away by Mahado. He smiled. The bonds he had shared with each and everyone of them had fully awakened, making him relish and even long for their presence.

"It's time." His father said.

The smile on Atemu's face vanished. "What do you mean?"

"It's time for you to go back with them."

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice. Looking like his teenaged self once more, Yugi closed the door behind him and approached them. He stopped meters away from Atemu, a smile gracing his face and masking the pang in his chest. "Am I right?"

Akhenamkhanen nodded while Atemu simply gazed wide eyed at Yugi. 'I almost forgot about that...' he thought.

"But we give you a choice, Pharaoh."

Djehuty and Wesir had appeared by the side, meters away from Atemu's left. With his attention turned to the Netjer, Atemu failed to notice his ancient friends and family stepping away from him until he was left alone in the center of the room. His hand lingered in the air, wanting to reach them.

"Take your place in the Afterlife..." Djehuty said, gesturing to His left where Atemu's friends and family stood. "Or live in the mortal realm alongside Yugi Mutou" He added, gesturing to His right, where the teen Yugi was located.

Atemu bit his lip. Before him stood his ancient friends and family, behind him was Yugi. How was he supposed to choose when he wanted to be with all of them?

'Mou Hitori No Boku' Yugi's hand had clenched into a tight fist. He couldn't deny the fact that he didn't want Atemu to leave. The two years had gone by so well. They were supposed to be going to the beach today. He bit his lip. It's his Mou Hitori No Boku's call. With a deep breath, he prepared himself to accept whatever choice Atemu would make.

The silence in the room was heavy. Atemu was yet to make a choice. Akhenamkhanen could tell that his son was having a difficult time—the room practically pulsed with his uncertainty. The decision was a weight upon his small shoulders. The elder pharaoh could tell that Atemu didn't want to make the decision and forcing him through it was pure torture.

He couldn't allow his son anymore pain.

"Atemu..." He began, earning him every pair of eyes in the room. He took a deep breath. What he had in mind was equally difficult for him, but for his son, he was willing to do it. "Whether you come with us or you stay behind." He smiled. "We'll always be there for you." He sensed the people behind him silently agreeing. He prayed that Atemu would get the underlying meaning of his words.

Atemu stared at his father. What did he mean by that? His eyes widened. He couldn't be...

Yugi was staring at Akhenamkhanon, disbelief written all over his face. Whatever Atemu's choice, he was willing to accept it and even support him. His heart reached out to the elder Pharaoh. He could clearly see how much he loved his son.

"Go on..." Akhenamkanen said gently. "Make your choice, my son."

Atemu swallowed heavily. He understood what his father was implying, but he didn't want to let them go. He turned to the Gods. "What would happen if I choose to stay?"

"Your time has long ended, young one." Wesir stated. "You will live among the mortals for a given period of time. Once that ends, you have to return to your rightful place." He gestured to Atemu's family. "Either way, your Judgment is inevitable"

That seemed to lift a huge amount of tension from the room. Now, Atemu knew his choice, but...

"Father..." He said hesitantly, silently asking for the elder Pharaoh's say.

Akhenamkhanen could clearly see Atemu's choice in the latter's eyes. "It is your choice." He turned to the ones behind him. "I believe everyone would respect whatever it is." Murmurs and nods of agreement were seen and heard from the people behind him.

Atemu glanced at Yugi before facing the Gods. "I wish to stay."

"Very well then." Wesir said. "Your new life shall be tied to this mortal." He added, pointing at Yugi. "When his life ends, yours will too."

With that, the Netjer vanished.

"Mou Hitori No Boku!" Atemu barely turned halfway until he felt Yugi's form colliding with his. He managed to stay on his feet, with Yugi's arms locking him in a tight embrace. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he met his father's kind face.

"You made a good choice." He said. He turned to Yugi when the latter finally released his hold on Atemu. "Take good care of him for us."

Yugi nodded determinedly. He stepped back when the elder Pharaoh and his wife embraced their son, Mana planted a small kiss upon her childhood friend's cheek (which turned Atemu's face red). Mahado got down on one knee, assuring him that he would always keep an eye out for him. Isis, Karim, Akhenadin and Shada bowed low, bidding him a good life. Siamun ruffled his head and told him to behave, and Seto bowed low and, unabashedly, told him not to take himself for granted.

"Goodbye, son" Akhenamkhanen finally said before he and everyone else disappeared, leaving Yugi and Atemu alone in the room.

Yugi jumped as though he was burned. He glanced at his watch (even though it stopped working). "We're gonna be late!" He grabbed Atemu's arm. "C'mon Mou Hitori No Boku. You'll love this place."

Atemu laughed, allowing himself to be led out of his Soul Room.

…

"Wake up, sleepyhead!"

Atemu opened his eyes to find that Enjeru was assaulting him with a pillow. With a narrowed and playful gaze, he lunged at her, but she was quick. The two ended up chasing each other until they reached the dining area where Anzu was checking the stuff in the cooler.

"Eat up. We have a long drive ahead of us." Anzu said as Atemu and Enjeru helped themselves to the food on the table.

"You'll just sit down anyway." Yugi said as he entered the room. "I'll be the one driving." He and Atemu shared a look and a smile. /Thanks for staying, Mou Hitori No Boku/

/No problem, Aibou./

Yugi turned his attention to the cooler. "We don't need to bring too much soda. Jou and Honda are gonna bring some too."

Atemu watched as his new family busied themselves. It brought a smile to his face. Not only did he have his amazing family and friends in the past, he had equally amazing family and friends in the present. Together, they helped him heal.

"Better clean your plate, Mou Hitori No Boku" Yugi quipped playfully as the Jounouchis arrived. "You might starve during the trip"

Atemu nodded with a smile. He was lucky to have people who care.

* * *

And that's the end. Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you leave lots of reviews for me. I have a surprise for all of you when I get a lot of reviews.


	12. Epilogue

Please note that Yu-Gi-Oh! is the property of its respective owner/s. Not me

AN: And here's the surprise.

* * *

**Role Reversal  
Epilogue**

Sobs echoed around the blue walls of a hospital private room as the doctors and nurses took the leads and tubes off of the now deceased patient.

One doctor looked at the room's white clock. "Time of death: 7:13" Then they left.

The sobs grew stronger. Shinzou could do nothing but hold onto his beloved as she cried on his shoulder. On one side, their twin sons kept silent, though their puffy eyes and red noses betrayed their sorrow. With a deep breath, Shinzou mustered the courage to look at the lone figure standing by the bedside, gaze transfixed at the age worn face of the deceased. "Atemu..."

Atemu failed to respond, his gaze still focused on Yugi's peaceful face. His Aibou had lived 95 gorgeous years, and he was the last of their gang to pass. He, on the other hand, hadn't aged a day beyond 15 since 50 years ago.

"It's time..."

Atemu closed his eyes upon hearing the echoing voice of his father. He then headed for the balcony behind him. Once outside, he took a deep breath, relishing the cool air that blew through the city. He let his gaze stray to the people and the streets beneath them.

"We're waiting for you, Mou Hitori No Boku"

Atemu's smirked slightly. It came from beside him. Turning his attention to it, he found Yugi—in his sixteen year old glory and dressed in the blue Domino High uniform—leaning on the railings, arms folded beneath his chin and looking out into the city.

Yugi turned to him. "Are you ready, Mou Hitori No Boku?"

Atemu closed his eyes and nodded.

…

Hours had passed, yet it seemed like an eternity to Enjeru who had finally calmed down and seated herself beside her father. Stray tears would occasionally escape her eyes, but she held her composure. With a gentle hand, she stroked Yugi's face and then leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for everything, Chichi."

She felt a presence behind her, a hand gently squeezing her shoulder.

"C'mon" Shinzou whispered, helping her up. "They'll be taking him to the morgue soon"

Enjeru stood up, allowing her husband to lead her to the door. Then she stopped. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

Shinzou thought for a moment before he shook his head. "I think not." He turned to the twins, who both shrugged.

Enjeru frowned, a hand near her heart as she looked to the now empty balcony. "But I really think there's something we've forgotten."

Shinzou gave his wife a reassuring squeeze in the arm. "You just need some rest, Jeru." He whispered as nurses entered the room.

Enjeru sighed and closed her eyes. "You're right."

…

"Almost there, young one."

Atemu continued to run as he crossed the second to the last Gate. 'Just one more...' He thought. He bit his lip when he heard the screeches and roars of the monsters behind him, but he knew he was safe. Anpu never left his side when he was told to cross Duat to reach the Hall of Two Truths. He had offered him guidance, unlike his last time in this realm when he was on his own.

At last, the final Gate appeared. He almost cried in relief as he burst through the doors and into white light. He now stood at the center of a white realm surrounded by the ever familiar magnificent columns and walls, the doors to Duat behind him vanishing and replaced by the endless hall. Heart pounding, he took an involuntary step back as he remembered what happened the last time he was within the Hall of Two Truths.

Wesir and the forty two judges, still seated upon Their thrones, appeared before him. Anpu left Atemu's side and took His place by the Scales and Ammit.

Atemu swallowed heavily and took a step back. He couldn't take being alone in Duat ever again. It took Them almost an eternity to convince him to go through it. He was forced to stop when his back collided with something. He pulled away quickly.

"Easy, son" He heard Akhenamkhanen's voice soothing him.

"We're here for you, Mou Hitori No Boku."

With wide eyes, Atemu turned to see everyone he loved right behind him. He could see Yugi, Anzu, Jou, Honda, Kaiba, Mai, Ryo, and everyone else he cherished in the modern world—all looking like their young selves back when he was still in the Puzzle. He could also see his father, mother, Mana, Mahado, and the rest of his ancient friends and family.

"Your Judgment shall commence!" Anpu declared.

With a deep breath, Atemu turned his back on the people he cherished and forced himself to face the Scales. He took a deep breath as Anpu prepared to place his panicking heart against the Feather. He frowned when he felt a hand hold his clenched fist.

"Relax, Mou Hitori No Boku" Yugi said, rubbing Atemu's hand until the Pharaoh had uncurled his fingers.

His heart now rested opposite the Feather.

Atemu fought to keep his eyes open. Hands were upon his shoulders, soothing his tense muscles.

The Scales tipped from right then left.

Sweat glistened on his skin. He closed his eyes.

The Scales stilled.

"You have passed." Wesir announced, seeing that the Scales stood balanced and confirming it with Anpu.

Atemu couldn't believe his ears, so he stood still while cheers erupted around him. He finally relaxed when he felt someone shake him out of his stupor. He closed his eyes. Finally. After all these years. He 's finally granted rest.

"Finally, we can all be together." Yugi said as he hugged Atemu.

Atemu's eyes shot open as he regarded Yugi. "We can all be together?"

"Sure" Jou answered, resting his arms on Atemu's and Yugi's necks. "We're all dead here. I'm sure heaven and your place is no different."

"Aaru is boundless."

All forms of celebration stopped as Anpu stood before them. The Ancient Egyptians bowed before the Great Imy-ut.

Anpu focused his slanted eyes on Atemu's present day friends. "Though you cannot reside in Aaru, you are allowed to visit when we deem you worthy." He turned to move away. "But it seems we need not test you." With that, he left.

"Alright!" Jou cheered, earning him a lot of glares. He covered his mouth. "Sorry."

Atemu sighed. He watched as the Hall of Two Truths disappeared, replaced by a clear blue sky and an endless sea of reeds.

END

* * *

And that's that. Thank you all for following this story. Your support and reviews are greatly appreciated.

Until then...

Paalam : )


	13. To Raveclaw1315

This is a response to Raveclaw1315's review

I'm sorry, but I can't help but laugh at your review. You obviously haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh! Pyramid of Light. I wrote this fic in response to that movie. In that movie, Anubis was the evil villain. Anubis is one of my favorite gods too, and I didn't like how the movie portrayed him. So for my fic I turned Pyramid of Light's Anubis into a sorcerer bearing the god's name instead of the actual god while Anpu is the true god.

Hope that clears things up.


End file.
